A Brother's love
by Liso66
Summary: Let's focus on the in between of Mass Effect 2, and Jane Shepard's arrest. Jumping to post ME3. This will focus more on the repercussions of Thane and Shepard's Romance. Not to worry. There will be some sweet Thane time. Commander Jane Shepard will turn herself into the Alliance, but only on her terms. Find out why. Romance/major character death/family/tragedy/humor AU and Canon.
1. Chapter 1

_Story Title: A Brother's love_

_Chapter Title: Pants. _

_Beta Awesomeness, CCBug. Thank you, my fiend! You rock! _

_Three-hundred-thousand Batarians, dead. _

Jane Shepard sat on her shower floor, hot water, too hot, beat down over her body. She hadn't bothered to remove her under-armor clothing.

_Ping – ping – ping. _Her private terminal urgent messages had been sounding off since Admiral Hackett left the SR-2. She was to turn herself in. Supposedly so she would be under Alliance protection. The Batarians would want their pound of flesh. Her flesh.

She knew though, she understood why she would be arrested and put on trial by the very organization she'd served her entire adult life. That was, up until she died, and Cerberus paid the piper and Frankensteined her body.

Fingertips now wrinkled, and her over-pink skin, tender from the hot water, she groaned and finally reached up to shut down the shower. She felt no motivation to move, so she sat on her bathroom floor, head on her knees, and the rare tear mixing with the droplets of water that fell from her hair.

"Shepard," a familiar voice echoed through her cabin.

"Not now," she growled.

"Judging from the steam cloud coming from your bathroom, dare I assume you're naked in there?" Garrus asked, a cheeky tone in his voice.

"You should never _assume, _Vakarian_. _We have an old earth saying," she started, but was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah. Ass out of you and me," he quipped. "You're getting repetitive in your old age, Shepard. You told me that one on the SR-1."

"It still applies," she groused. "Get me a towel, would ya? I seemed to have forgotten to grab one. And just for your comfort, I am not naked."

Not a word, not a single barb returned her way. "You really letting that one slide, Vakarian?"

Shepard looked up at her open doorway and there stood her best friend in the whole world. Two towels in hand and his mandibles flared, not of amusement, but of… anger?

"What?" Shepard asked defensively.

"This is you taking better care of yourself? This is how you keep a promise?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't think taking a shower with my armor padding on will damage my health."

Garrus offered her a talon and hoisted Shepard up off the floor. With care, he towel dried her hair, and sopped up as much water from her dripping under-armor as he could.

"Let's get you dressed. Gardner is sending up dinner, and no arguments!"

Garrus walked Shepard down the few steps to the main area of her loft. He helped peel off her sodden clothing, and wrapped one of the towels around her while he hunted for a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. "Where's your under-things?" he asked, a bit uncomfortable. "Never mind, they're all stuffed down here in a duffle. Shepard, you're very untidy."

She snorted. "Did you know, you're the only one of my friends that has seen me naked since my resurrection?" Shepard asked, more of a musing, than a real question.

Walking back with dry clothes in hand, he looked down at her slightly swollen belly, "I'd say you're a liar. I didn't put that there."

"Real funny, Vakarian. I said friends," she clarified, and gave him a friendly slap on his backside.

Garrus helped her dress, and directed her to sit. Shepard sat on the edge of her bed, and waited. She knew what was coming next. "You are such a weirdo."

Garrus' mandibles flared in amusement. "Maybe so, but you like it." He pulled a brush off her end table and started to gently untangle the knots in her hair. He'd done this a few times when she was beyond stressed or reason. It had always worked, methodically working the brush through her hair, was better than therapy. He also had to admit, her human hair was nice, soft, and the look on her face as he brushed was priceless.

"It's no wonder the crew thought _we _were lovers, and were clueless about Thane," she teased. "You're like the sister I never had."

Ignoring her comments, Garrus chose that moment to broach the subject, only he was privy too. "Have you told him yet? You can't keep this hidden much longer, and you agreed to turn yourself in to the Alliance," he sighed. "For the life of me, I have no idea why. You did the Admiral a favor, and now you're going to pay the price for your good deeds."

She smirked. "No good deed goes unpunished."

He stopped combing through her hair and handed her the brush to finish. "Is that another earthly euphemism?"

She nodded. "Pretty much."

Flopping back onto the bed, her legs hanging over the edge, she let out an exasperated breath. "Chakwas has been hounding me. She sees I am more tired than usual. I've been avoiding her, but she all but chased me through the hanger bay today."

Rubbing a talon over his damaged mandible, Garrus asked, "Are you sure Dr. Michel hasn't broken her oath? They _are_ friends, after all."

"At this point," she shifted herself onto her side and propped herself up on one elbow, "It wouldn't matter. I have to talk to her, and ask that she come with me to Earth. I won't trust anyone else."

"And Thane?" Garrus asked. "Why are you putting it off?"

Shepard sighed, and sat up, facing Garrus. "After we blew the Collector base to smithereens, we all helped to debug the Normandy. EDI went the extra mile and made sure Cerberus couldn't take remote control of my ship. My plan was to have shore leave, and go to the Alliance, and the council, force them to see the real threat and help prepare.

"Finding out right before we went through the Omega Four replay was not the best time to tell Thane he was going to be a father, again. He'd have risked everything to keep me from the fight, and although I hadn't yet realized how much this baby could mean to me, ending the collectors was top priority," she said, feeling somewhat guilty. "I had planned on telling Thane while on shore leave. I planned this romantic dinner, candles, and all! And before you say anything, just shut up."

Garrus chuckled, held his hands up in the air, in defense, and so she continued.

"Hackett sent me an urgent message, asking for a private conference, and time was of the essence," she paused, stood and started pacing.

"Thane and Kolyat were making plans to see Mexico, and Thane was going to have a new experimental treatment done there. So, I told him to go ahead, and I'd meet them in Mexico, after the mission."

"Complicated," Garrus said, shaking his head. "Now you fear telling him over the extranet, just in case your emails are being monitored?"

"Yep," Shepard confirmed. "I have twenty-two weeks left, and Gods only know when the Reapers are going to be knocking at our front doors."

"Do you have a plan?" he asked, and then shook his head. "Wait, silly me. You've always got a plan – harebrained or genius, it doesn't matter, you're always cooking something up."

Feigning hurt, Shepard frowned. "I do _not_ have harebrained ideas!"

"Uh-huh, if you say so," Garrus said, and ducked for cover as a towel whipped over his head.

Dinner arrived just then, and they both sat down for a peaceful meal. Likely one of, if not their last, for a long time. They were just hours from docking at the Citadel.

"I'm calling a crew meeting after dinner," Shepard informed Garrus. "We'll all be going our separate ways, and I am taking a detour to Mexico."

He simply nodded, and picked at the last of his meal.

ƸӜƷ

In the lounge, Shepard's squad mates sat in silence, awaiting her arrival.

"Garrus, any idea what this is all about?" Liara asked.

Garrus shifted in his seat, he took a cursory glance at all the people he returned from hell with, and they stared at him expectantly. He shook his head, and looked down at the floor. There were throats clearing, and mumbling, but it wasn't his place to start this meeting.

"I think we should wait for Shepard. It's not fair to put Garrus on the spot, even if he does know, which he likely does," Tali said, and nudged the Turian with her shoulder.

"Thanks," Garrus whispered to Tali.

Just then, the lounge doors swished open and Shepard came strolling in, her usual mask of confidence worn like the veteran soldier that she was. She took her place in the middle of the room, and asked everyone to gather around.

She cleared the imaginary lump in her throat and began. "We've been on a hell of a ride these last few months, and we've lived to tell the tale. Every single one of us made it out.

"We've also managed to make a sizable amount of credits, between resources, and other methods," Shepard said slyly, looking pointedly at Kasumi and Jack. Neither woman had any shame. Jack smirked, and Kasumi let loose her faux, innocent giggle.

"I've split up all the remaining credits evenly," Shepard said, as she passed out credit chits. "I've also procured a transport ship to drop you off wherever you may wish to go from here."

"If my Battle-Master needs me, then I'm staying," Grunt declared.

Shepard smiled sadly. "Grunt, Tuchanka needs you, and so does Wrex. Your people are going through a lot of changes, and they need smart, strong Krogan leading them."

Grunt growled, but it was with pride, not anger.

"We're docking in two hours, so be ready. Those of you that I sent messages to, are going to Earth with me, you'll have twenty-four hours shore leave before we pull out," Shepard instructed. "One last thing before you all leave, and I know this doesn't really need to be said, but for my own peace of mind: whatever happens on the Normandy, stays on the Normandy. Are we clear?"

They all nodded in agreement; some with sly grins, and others shaking their heads.

_Well, shit. More knew than she assumed. Just great._

Shepard turned towards the doors, but before she walked away, and her emotions got the better of her, she looked back over her shoulder. "You guys rock, and I am proud of each and every one of you."

Through the doors, and around the corner, Mordin caught up with her, "Shepard. Wish to see you in lab. Much to discuss. Very disappointed in you. Come see me before we dock." He nodded firmly and made for the elevator.

_Dammit_. She knew Mordin wouldn't let this go, he was tenacious like that and she'd resigned herself to their meeting." She made a detour to the mess and grabbed an energy bar, then up to see what the mad scientist wanted of her.

Entering the lab, Mordin didn't bother to look up from whatever specimen he had under the microscope.

Shepard stood on the opposite side of his work station, "You wanted to see me?"

With his usual sniff of disapproval, Mordin pulled himself away from his work and walked around the table to confront Shepard.

_This can't be good._

"Tell me, Shepard. Am I a good scientist – a good doctor?" he asked sharply. He then frowned. "Perhaps considered a friend?"

He sounded wounded, she realized with surprise. "Of course, Mordin," she said earnestly. "Why? Where is this coming from?"

"Just not in matters of your pregnancy."

Shepard's jaw locked tightly. She opened her mouth to speak, and then snapped it shut, shaking her head.

"I see," Mordin answered, the hurt in his voice obvious to anyone who knew him well. He walked back around the table and resumed peering through the microscope.

Mordin …I," Shepard stammered and paused. Taking a deep breath, she tried again. "Look, I didn't want anyone to know. I don't want anyone in danger because of me," she placed her hands over her belly, "or this baby. A baby that's a one of a kind, as far as I know." She changed tactics after realizing she was getting nowhere, fast. "Look, you told me Drell and Humans had similar biology, but I never considered this to be possible."

"Entirely possible," he said, almost excitedly. "Aesthetics aside. Did investigation. Your baby not the first, but the third Drell-human offspring."

Shepard was frantically processing. _Not the first. _Fearful of asking, yet she couldn't avoid the question. "Were…they born healthy?"

Mordin sniffed again, then sighed. "Unknown. Both Drell females chose to abort. Documentation classified," then he added. "For most, anyway."

_Female Drell, having relations with human men_. _But why would they choose to abort?_

Shepard's head was spinning. She thought about the same, for a nanosecond. She thought of Thane, her love for him, and he for her. Even with his life ebbing away, this baby was a part of him. The choice was clear; she would have this baby.

"I hadn't meant to offend you. Forgive me. Doc?" Shepard asked sincerely." I wasn't being selfish. Just careful."

"Nothing to forgive. Would like to run test. Compare notes. Know of the baby's progress."

"Sure thing, Mordin," she agreed. In all honesty, she felt his expert opinion was likely the best she could come by. "I am not leaving for Earth until tomorrow. Is that enough time?"

"Yes, yes. See people off. Meet you back here at twenty-hundred hours."

Shepard nodded and was about to make her way to the loft. She stopped, turned back to the Salarian, and asked, "Mordin. How'd you know?

Lifting his gaze away from the microscope, he sniffed indigently. "Please Shepard. Simple deduction. Tiredness – very hungry – not hungry at all – and you have …gained," he stopped to mentally calculate, which took only seconds. "At least four pounds, six ounces. Give or take an ounce."

Stunned, Shepard could only gape at him. She shook her head and left him and his overly bloated, egotistical grin.

With only an hour left before they docked at the Citadel, Shepard made her way up to the loft to change into something suitable for public. That is, if she could find anything to fit well enough.

Rummaging through her duffle-bags, she plopped onto her backside and kicked her feat in frustration. _Nothing, dammit! _Old training gear, and uniforms. She could kick herself, never bothering to buy any civilian clothing.

She had an appointment to remove Cerberus paint off her ship. There was no way she was flying around with their emblem any longer.

At this point, she'd be walking around the docks in pajamas. She slept nude, so that was a hilarious notion.

Odd pieces of clothing were strewn around her in a random mess. As Shepard was about to shove them all haphazardly back into her duffle, Kasumi hacked her door and it swished open.

"Hey, Shep," The thief said in her usual greeting. "I've picked up a little present for you."

Shepard shifted on her bottom and turned herself to face Kasumi. "Can't you knock like a normal person, ever?"

"Nope. What fun would that be?"

"What fun, indeed," Shepard deadpanned.

The thief grinned and planted herself on the floor next to the Commander. "I come bearing gifts, so be nicer to me," she chided, and handed over a box wrapped in…

_Oh gods no._

"Baby shower gift wrapping?" Shepard asked, raising a suspicious brow.

Please, Shep," Kasumi drawled. "I knew before Mordin. I have'ta admit, I'm proud of that fact! You and Garrus would do well to take care of where you have private talks. Also, your email is, that is, was, too easy to hack. I placed new security firewalls on it. You're welcome, by the way."

Shepard slowly slid the gift box onto her lap, and tore at the bright pink and blue paper. Guess Kasumi was covering her gender bases, having both colors. After the ribbon and paper was removed, she opened the lid and gawked at the very stylish training suit. The label read, Elkoss Combine.

Kasumi, beaming now, grabbed the pants and informed Shepard how they will expand without losing shape. Easy to clean, with a fabric that remained cool, and comfortable under most reasonable conditions.

"I've already had it laundered, so you can toss it on. You'll draw less attention when you go to the retrofitters."

Shepard gaped incredulously. "Are there no secrets kept from you?"

The thief grinned brightly. "That would be telling, Shep."

Grabbing the pants away from Kasumi, Shepard rose from her cabin floor and changed into the new outfit. Amazed, it was a perfect fit. "How is this supposed to fit me later on?"

Kasumi shrugged. "I've no idea, but the vids boasted about the fact that one size can accommodate Salarian, to Krogan. Weird, huh?"

"Very," agreed Shepard. "…And, Kasumi, thanks. This was very thoughtful."

Her thieving friend stood, and leaned in to hug Shepard. Kasumi whispered in her ear before pulling away. "Your secret is safe with the crew, Shep. Now get your ass done here, and get onto Mexico. Tell Thane I said… Hi, baby-daddy!" She chuckled and left the loft. Likely also leaving the ship as well.

_Of course she knew about Mexico, as well. Sneaky thief. _

ƸӜƷ

Pulling up the hood of her new Elkoss Combine hoodie, Shepard made her way to the Citadel retrofit crew. They were a private company, not affiliated with the Alliance, or any other military in the galaxy. Their commissions were private vessels.

She entered the front office and was greeted by a Turian. "Need a new polish and shine today? Fifty percent off for all new customers!"

The sales pitch was a little cheesy, but Shepard had hoped this company would be discrete. "See that frigate in the docking bay directly across from here?"

The Turian looked over, then he gawked. "That is…"

"Yeah," Shepard confirmed. "And I need your utmost discretion on this. I'll pay well."

The Turian nodded mutely.

"Get all the Cerberus colors and emblem off my ship, and I'll need this done quickly."

"Ma'am, we have new equipment that can paint to match the rest of the ship within an hour. It takes another hour to dry. I gotta be honest though, it'll cost ya."

Shepard waved her hand dismissively. "Do it. Give me an invoice, I'll pay now."

"Oh. Uh. Very well." He went into a back office and came out with a datapad. After figuring up the totals, he slid it over the counter. She peered down and nodded, handing him a credit chit.

"Ping me when it's done. Here's how to contact me," Shepard instructed. She had bought a hot omni-tool, and planned to dispose of it before she left for Mexico.

After stepping out of the retrofit office, she pinged Joker. "Joker, lock her down, and have EDI raise all the safeguards."

"Aye, aye, Commander. My baby won't be going anywhere without us. Oh, and EDI says not to forget pants. Whatever the hell that means. Joker out."

Shepard groaned. Did EDI know too?

She was unable to button anything now. If not for Kasumi's gift, she'd only have grungy, old sweats to wear. Her armor, which had expanding panels, were cutting into her belly now. She was terrified she'd be the size of an Elcor by the time this babe came screaming into the galaxy.

But would it?

This, not knowing how her baby would develop because its parents were two different species, and if this would affect its health, was her one true fear. When coupled with knowing their son or daughter would enter a galaxy threatened with extinction, she worried they'd likely doomed this tiny soul before it could even be born.


	2. Platypus

_Chapter Two: Platypus_

_Beta – My awesome husband. He's just cool like that. _

_Beta Two: CCBug. She can untangle the messiest of lines!_

_ƸӜƷ_

With all of her errands now finished on the Citadel, Shepard had two appointments on the Normandy to tie up. First, she needed to speak with Doctor Chakwas, and offer up full disclosure if she had any chance of Karin coming to Earth with her and overseeing her pregnancy.

Mordin Solus to be her second appointment. She had no idea what test the mad scientist wanted to perform, though, she knew he'd never put her or the baby in harm's way.

The elevator took her to the crew quarters and she headed for the med-bay. Gardner called out excitedly, beckoning her over. "I've made a tasty, tuna sushi, Commander. Care for a taste?"

She nearly drooled. She loved sushi, and much to her surprise, Gardner was a genius when it came to the delectable treat.

She frowned, remembering the dos and don'ts of pregnancy when it came to food. "I'm sorry, Gardener. I can't eat that at the moment. I'm really tempted though."

Gardner blushed. "Right, the missus couldn't either when she was pregnant."

"What the hell! You too?" Shepard asked, more ire in her voice than she had intended. Poor Gardner blanched and took a protective step back, practically sitting on his prep counter.

"You know how the rumor mill is around here. We all respect your privacy, Commander. I just thought…" he trailed off, a loss for words.

Holding up one hand, letting her cook know he was safe, she took in a deep breath and reassured him it was okay. "It seems the entire crew is aware. Please Gardner, don't let this information ever leave the Normandy, okay?"

"Sure thing, Commander. We all respect your privacy," he said, and then grinned sheepishly. "Well, at least _off _the ship. Hard to stop the scuttlebutt that goes on. You won't find a more loyal crew though!"

"I know. You've all been amazing. Make sure you get on a ship that appreciates you, Gardner," She said sadly. "The Normandy will likely be grounded, or given to a new commander once I turn myself in. I'll send you a letter of recommendation, if my name means anything, after all of this goes down."

Gardner growled. "Those top brass are idiots. No disrespect to you, but they should be kissing your…well, you know. If not for you, we'd all be liquid goo by now."

She smiled. The gruff man that was their cook for several months, had a good heart, and was fiercely loyal to boot. She leaned over the counter, grabbed Gardner by the shoulders and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek, making him blush several shades of pink.

He shooed her away and walked over to the freezer. Pulling open the drawer, she noted several single meal containers stacked up, labeled and dated. She looked from the freezer and back to Gardner, raising a brow questioningly.

"For you and the little one. All made growing baby safe. Who knows when you'll get a proper meal between here, Mexico, and the Alliance headquarters?"

_He knew about Mexico too. Why had she always gotten the most incorrigible team? Crazy, loyal, but definitely incorrigible. _

"I could kiss you again, Chef!" she said teasingly. "You're da' man, and the little one would likely thank you, as well."

Shepard wished Gardner farewell and best wishes, and walked over to the med-bay, she'd already decided to dig into a couple of those prepared meals before she went to see Mordin.

Chakwas was sitting in her usual spot, reading a _book_? A real book – pages of paper bound with a very artistic hard cover. Shepard noticed it had been one of Kasumi's ill begotten treasures.

"Good book?" Shepard asked casually, unsure how to begin her confession. Something told her though, it would end up with her apologizing because Karin had found out through the telecommunications vine, known as her crew.

The doctor turned in her chair, and locked eyes with Shepard's. "Yes," she drawled. "I'm considering hanging up my medical scanner to become a writer. Tell me if this sounds like a good story to you?"

_Crap. She knew. Okay Shepard, just take it like soldier._

"A Spectre out in the Terminus system saves humanity. At the same time, her steamy, alien affair produces a love child, and her trusty doctor is the last to know, finding out via the proverbial water-cooler."

_Double crap._

"Yeah, about that," Shepard said as contritely as she could muster. "I'm really sorry about not telling you sooner. I swore Dr. Michel to secrecy. And before you get angry with her, it is hard for most people to tell me no."

"I am not angry with you, or her. I'm hurt that you didn't trust me to be the one you would come to first." Chakwas poured on the mother-like guilt.

_Damn, she's good. _

Not knowing what else to say, Shepard offered another sincere apology. "Forgive me? I seem to be asking for a lot of that lately."

"You can't seem to help yourself. You've always been very private, thinking you are the only one to fix all the galaxy's problems, as well as your own. I blame the stuffy asses that put this upon you so often, and then they slap your hand for being a bad girl when they don't like how you handle things," Chakwas finished her little rant and sighed. "Never the less, I am going to assist Mordin with his exam and tests. I'll take my own scans, as well."

"All right," Shepard agreed. "Karin, before we go to see Mordin, there is one more thing, a favor, if you will, I need to ask. It's selfish of me, and it would be asking a lot of you."

Before she could finish, Dr. Chakwas cut in.

"You want me to go to Earth with you, and be your personal physician?"

Shepard blinked. This was a wise woman she was dealing with. Why hadn't she come to her from the beginning? A renewed wave of shame washed over her, and with it, nausea. Shepard rushed over to the med-bay sink and let loose the energy bar from earlier, along with a couple bottles of water.

_Gross. This pregnancy thing just sucks._

Karin held the Commander's hair as she vomited into her nice sterile sink. "This is not the worst of it, Commander. It'll pass though."

Shepard raised her head when the heaving stopped and rinsed out her mouth. "Thanks. I think."

Chakwas handed her a clean towel to wipe her face. "Would you like something light to eat? It often helps after you've expelled every bit of contents from your stomach."

"Hell no, I don't want a light meal. I'm starving!" Shepard said with a grin. "Gardner's made up a bunch of meals. Let's go chow down."

Karin shook her head in disagreement, although, followed the Commander into the mess, regardless.

After two vegetarian lasagnas, Chakwas and Shepard had two piping hot, herbal teas, and discussed the plans when they return to Earth, and Alliance headquarters.

"I certainly hope your plan works, Commander. Saying you had a set of titanium balls, would be an understatement. You know Hackett is going to burst a vein over this."

"I know, Doc," Shepard's resolve faltered some, worried over how Hackett will respond to her demands, but she agreed. "I have no other choice, really. I don't want to go rogue, or be some sort of Alliance fugitive. This has to work, and we all need to be ready for the Reapers. Personal shit be damned."

Karin sighed. "Indeed, Commander. I hope it all works out," she said, stood, and patted Jane's shoulder. "Come on. We need to meet Mordin before we get a lecture on tardiness."

ƸӜƷ

In Mordin's lab, Shepard was stretched out on an exam table, wearing nothing but a paper sterile sheet. It was damn cold, and her back started to ache. Dr. Chakwas must have noticed her discomfort and tucked a rounded pillow under Shepard's knees, relieving the stress off of her back.

"Thanks, Doc," Shepard said gratefully.

Karin patted her thigh and nodded. She picked up her medical scanner and began a head to toe scan of Shepard's body.

Being still had never been one of Shepard's strengths, and his examination only drove the fact further home. She fidgeted, getting chastised by both doctors. Her frustration of wanting answers to all of their hmms and nods, was gaining momentum.

Just when she was about to lose her patience, Mordin brought over a small machine that looked vaguely like the sonogram machine Chakwas used to check on vital organs after an injury.

"What's that?" Chakwas asked curiously. "I don't believe I've ever seen anything quite like it."

Mordin sniffed, then puffed up his chest, and grinned. "Because you haven't," he answered simply. "This is new. Barely on the Market. Salarian design, of course."

Karin rolled her eyes. "Of course. Though, that is not an answer to, what it is?"

"An amniogram," as if it were clear as crystal. Both Shepard and Chakwas looked at Mordin, waiting for more detail."

"And?" Chakwas asked, more demanding this time.

"Amniocentesis to dangerous. Archaic at best. Sonogram works fine. Not detailed enough. This pregnancy is special. Needs special care."

Karin perked up excitedly. She now hung on Mordin's every word, curious about the new medical equipment.

"Simple really. Instead of puncturing amniotic sac, we go through human belly button. The amniogram will attach to sac without disturbing stability. No chance of premature rupture. Can scan through sac tissue, including fetus!"

Mordin's excitement was palpable. Chakwas was in awe and ready for him to start the new test.

"Can sync medical scanner to amniogram, Doctor, and get readings yourself," Mordin offered, showing Chakwas how to sync the two machines.

Mordin looked down at Shepard. "Can watch full 3D of fetus on the vid-screen, Shepard," he said, pointing up at the screen. "Will see your fetus in perfect color and form."

Shepard was transfixed on the still black vid-screen. Waiting. She felt a gentle pinch at her belly button, and then the screen came to life. Within seconds, there was her and Thane's baby. Rogue tears escaped and ran down the sides of her face, into her hair. She held Chakwas' hand, not even realizing the doctor had clutched her own hand when the baby came into view.

What seemed like eons before Mordin spoke again, Dr. Chakwas broke the silence. "She appears to be mostly human, Dr. Solus."

_She? We have a daughter, Thane._

Jane couldn't speak, couldn't find her voice. She continued to listen to both doctors.

Mordin proudly puffed up again, not for the first time today. "Indeed. My suspicions were correct. The two Drell female's fetuses, created with human males were documented to be more Drell, than human. Suspected that Shepard being human, baby would take on more traits from her. Always good to know my calculations are correct."

"So what you're saying is, the seed is the recessive, and the egg, dominant?" Chakwas asked, thoroughly intrigued.

"Yes, yes," Mordin confirmed. "Cross species, such as many animals that can procreate due to similar biology structure. Much the same principle. Earth has most interesting ones. Zebras and platypus!"

Shepard felt annoyed and found her voice again. "Are you comparing my baby to a damn platypus, Mordin?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Shepard. Platypus physiology much more complex," he said, looking down at an incredulous Jane, and offered a sly, teasing smile."

"Solus, "Shepard growled. "You can really be a bit of a cloaca."

Stunned, Mordin looked back down at Shepard. After a brief moment, he grinned. "Commander Shepard does actually listen. Good to know."

Doctor Chakwas was becoming annoyed with the both of them, and abruptly intervened. "Is the baby healthy, and what of her development?"

Having the fast paced mind of a Salarian, Mordin back tracked with ease. "The fetus is perfect. I think this fetus is quite exceptional."

"If I didn't know you any better, Mordin, I'd say that is fondness in your tone," Chakwas said, almost accusingly.

"Extraordinary. Exceptional. And yes, "he looked pointedly at Karin. "Very fond of Shepard's baby," he finished with another sniff.

Squeezing Jane's hand, Chawkwas asked. "How are you feeling, Commander? Any discomfort? Any questions?"

Still transfixed with the image on the screen, Shepard barely herd Karin speaking to her. They were going to have a daughter, and she was healthy. "Oh, yeah. Is there anything else you can tell me about her? Anything else I need to be doing, eating, not eating, vitamins…"

Both Mordin and Chakwas looked at each other, then back down at Shepard. It was Mordin that started rambling off a list of what she should be doing. No more battles. Prenatal vitamins. Daily exercise.

"Of course, will send to your terminal all you need to know," he said thoughtfully. "One last thing, Shepard. Drell gestation period only thirty two weeks. Human average forty. Amniogram is predicting, you have 16 weeks left."

"Wait… what? I assumed I had twenty two weeks left. When I last saw Doctor Michel, she said I was at fourteen weeks, and that was four weeks ago."

"My guess is," Karin said as she calculated between the two different gestational times. "That the machine pinpointed a date between the two different species. I am unsure I'd consider it accurate."

"Salarian invention. Of course it is accurate!" Mordin said excitedly, if not put off by Karin's assessment. "Factored in all possible cross species unions. Even Drell to human. Shepard's baby not the first."

Mordin disconnected Shepard from the machine, and Karin helped her clean up the anesthetic gel Mordin used around her belly button and dress.

Mordin sent a vid of the amniogram to Shepard's private omni-tool. "For expectant father. Assume he would like to see his daughter as well."

Shepard walked over to Mordin, with a huge, mischievous grin. "I could kiss you. Mordin!"

"Now, now. Shepard. Father of baby very scary. Please, control hormones. Wouldn't want to die needlessly," Mordin warned her. A rare thing happened then, Mordin laughed, embraced Jane, and wished her all the best. "Take care, Commander. I believe we'll see each other again."

ƸӜƷ

With all of her alien crew packed up and gone, the only ones left were human, and were part of the Alliance at one time.

EDI agreed to act the part of a V.I. once they docked at Alliance headquarters. She also agreed to monitor anything the Alliance brass did to her ship once they landed.

Joker had been edgy, and more surly that his usual self. Shepard needed to fill him in on her next stage of plans before they pulled away from the Citadel.

"Joker. Meet me in the AI core. EDI, secure the safeguards once we're inside. Total silence in or out," Jane instructed.

Very well, Shepard," EDI agreed.

"Aye, aye, Commander," replied Joker. "Will there be snacks and beer at this party?"

"Joker!" Shepard snapped.

"Yeah, yeah. Joker out."

By the time her pilot made it to the AI core, Shepard had all the protocols in place. EDI's instructions would be synced with the cyber warfare upgrades. This was not for battle, it was about not being seen until she was ready. All signature emissions would be blocked until her last few errands were finished, and the Alliance agreed to her terms before she turned herself in.

The Normandy would be a wraith in space.

"EDI, ready to sync up?" asked Shepard

"Always running optimally, also means I am always ready, Shepard."

Shepard rolled her eyes. "Of course, EDI. You'll have to excuse my human slowness."

"I always do, Shepard," EDI quipped, sounding amused.

While the new stealth software and EDI were busy, Shepard turned to Joker. "He's the deal Jeff. I'll be turning myself in once we allow the Alliance to know where we are. I need you to keep your head on straight. They will either ground the Normandy, or give her a new commander. Either way, you need to keep your temper in check. Understood?"

Joker nodded. "Understood, but I may call up Jack, hijack the Normandy, and become space pirates," he shrugged. "Just saying, is all."

"Am I included in these plans?" Shepard asked.

"Of course, Commander!" Joker said excitedly. We'll use Shepard Junior, ya know, when she gets here, as a mascot."

"Has anyone ever told you, you're all heart, Joker?" Shepard asked rhetorically.

"Nope," Jeff answered anyway.

Jane smirked, amused. "Thought, not."

Shepard ordered Joker to get some sleep. They'd be shoving off at zero six hundred hours, earth time. Before she retired herself, she sent Liara a message from one of the hot omni-tools.

_~L_

_I heard Illium has a place that serves Mexican dishes. We should meet up in three Earth days. _

_Perhaps you would be up for an apartment search with me? _

_~J_

In Zaeed's former quarters, Shepard tossed two of the omni-tools she had used since putting her plan in action, into the compactor. She set the timer for them to be spaced once they left the Citadel space.

Jane tenderly rubbed her belly. "Let's go little one. We need some sleep too."


	3. Sweet-Ass Jeeps

_Chapter: Sweet-ass Jeeps. _

_Beta: CCBug. Your polish and shine, are equal to none!_

_Beta: My awesome hubby. He has typo policing down to a science!_

_BioWare owns: We already know this. Yes? _

_ƸӜƷ_

_Day three since the departure from the Citadel._

"Shepard. Are you awake?" EDI's blue globe flashed with her voice inflections.

"Sorta. What is it, EDI?" Shepard said between yawns.

"We will be docking in the Armax satellite station in fifteen minutes –"

"Dammit, why didn't anyone wake me?" Shepard huffed. She'd been up half the night preparing for their trip to the Sol system and now she'd overslept.

"Jeff didn't wish me to wake you, he felt you'd be…cranky and wished for you to sleep until we neared our destination."

Jane scowled "I'm sending his porn collection to his mother, along with a list of credible therapist."

"I am inclined to agree with Jeff's assessment. You are indeed, cranky."

She stuck out her tongue at the blue orb. "Tell Joker I'll be there in ten. Shepard out."

"Logging you out," and the blue orb blipped out.

After a quick shower, she slipped on a set of training gear, exactly like the one Kasumi gifted her. She liked them so much, she paid a hefty price for two more sets in different colors. Idly, she wondered if Kasumi actually paid for the first set. At five thousand credits a set, she was unsure whether to be humbled by the gift, or worried that she was an accomplice to yet another crime. Not that it mattered. She'd been walking in the lines of gray areas of the law since the debacle, project Rho.

It was time for action. This was either going to be a brilliant negotiation, or her undoing. Either way, she was out of options.

"Joker. On my way down." She informed him. "…And I'm wearing my cranky pants."

Shepard made her way down to the cockpit and quietly stood behind her pilot. Joker shifted in his chair, and peered up at her. "Uh…I'd not listen to EDI if I were you. She takes everything out of context. No tact or finesse. I only said you'd be cranky if you didn't get enough sleep, not that you _are _cranky in general."

Looking out at the station they were coming up on, Shepard nodded. "Uh-huh," in her best _'I call bullshit' _tone.

"Really, Commander. You know I've got your back. I figured with your little passenger making you so tired lately, a few extra winks would do you some good. That and," Joker said sniggering. "Lately, you've been a bit…"

"Cranky," she finished for him.

He cleared his throat, and blessedly had a reason to change the subject. "Docking in sixty seconds. Docking port engaged. Nice and slow baby. Yes! That'a girl," he crooned and patted the console fondly.

"You really worry me, Joker. Maybe you should join one of those dating sites. I hear they have an eighty-six percent accuracy when matching perspective partners," she offered with mock sincerity.

He shuddered. "It's the fourteen percent that scares me, Commander. I mean, can you imagine? Jack could be on one of those sites!"

"Well, seems your plans to turn pirate would be much simpler," she teased. "I'm going over. My taxi is waiting. And Joker," her tone more serious. "No one takes your baby. Got it?"

"You bet, Commander. We'll just hang out, ya know, while you go cuddle up to your assassin."

She rolled her eyes and turned toward the docking doors. Ken and Gabby were waiting with her supplies, and helped wheel them through the station. Liara had set up the transport that would take her to Mexico, and to Thane.

Her disposable omni-tool pinged as part of her plans arrived in a quick note from Liara.

_J_

_Enter the code for the new band I told you about. You have the complete compilation ready and waiting. Hope you enjoy. _

_L_

Shepard entered the code, and her new biometrics went viral. Commander Shepard was now, Danni Adams. It was only temporary until she had finished her mission, prior to turning herself in.

"Ken. Gabby. You both ready for this? This pilot of a privateer ship is best in the biz, or so I hear. When you install their extra payment, you know what to do, right?" Shepard asked.

The two engineers went down the list of what they were supposed to do.

"Good work," Shepard praised. "Let's get this done so I can be underway."

Through the first checkpoint, a young human female scanned Shepard, twice. Shepard kept a calm, patient face painted on. "Sorry Miss Adams, we've been having software issues since the new OS was installed. You and your team are clear to proceed"

Shepard and her engineers approached the checkpoint areas and she selected the line that was designated for VIP's. Shepard would still enjoy a high clearance, thanks to her friends at Armax. No one would be rummaging through her gear on this trip, and she wouldn't be stuck standing in line for two hours.

The second checkpoint was for departures only. Ken and Gabby were off the grid, so creating an alias for them was easy enough. They were only here long enough to install another failsafe, in the guise of a gift from the Shadow Broker.

A young man handed Shepard a security pass, and pointed to the docking bay she was to leave from. A small lounge was directly across from the bay, and she recognized the woman who would be her taxi service to Mexico, and then back to the Normandy. Liara had sent a full dossier on the private pilot. The halo image in her file must have been recent, she was easy to spot.

Jane extended her hand in greeting as she approached the woman. "Captain Green, I presume?"

She hopped up off the barstool and took her hand. A firm confident hand shake was often a good sign. "That I am. And you are, Danni Adams?"

Shepard nodded and pointed to Gabby and Ken. "These two are the engineers that will be installing your…little gift."

Compact eezo drive cores were not easy to come by; no matter how wealthy you were. This drive core had strings upon strings of favors attached to it. The pilot's ship would increase speed by seventy percent, and her fuel cost would decrease up to thirty three percent. It was the ultimate overdrive.

Following the ship's owner into the decontamination chamber, Captain Green punched a few codes into a panel and then turned to Jane. "Miss Adams, once departed from this station, we'll be landing in Mexico in approximately three hours. This ship is small enough to make a full landing at the coordinates you've provided," she said, then pointed to Gabby and Ken. "My engineer will take you two down to install my little gift. Be sure to involve him, and transfer the schematics on the unit."

Both the Normandy's engineers glanced at Shepard, watched for her approval, and then agreed with Captain Green.

After the doors swished open to enter the ship proper, Ken and Gabby were met by a gangly man wearing an odd visor. "Stop gawking. Flashbang went off in me' face and I lost me' ability to see colors. This here device makes up for that," he gruffly barked out. "Now ya's know, so let's get one wit' it."

"Charming," Gabby muttered.

"You think he's charmin', Gabby. You should meet me granddad. Right nasty 'ole bugger," Ken whispered near her shoulder.

The three engineers turned the corner and Shepard asked Captain Green, "Where do I stow my things for now?"

The pilot pointed over to the passenger bench seats. "They lift. Just key in zulu–charley-alpha-echo. The seat will open."

After tucking away her duffle and cooler with Gardner's meals, Jane sat on the passenger bench and tapped out a message to Thane using number four of five disposable omni-tools. She'd had nowhere to destroy this one, and needed to destroy the SIM and memory cards.

_T.K._

_ETA, five hours. Meet me at Illium's Azure hotel. It's been too long. _

_J. _

Jane set the ping to bounce from Illium space, while another hacked terminal received the transmission in one of Liara's safe apartments. The message to Thane would be heavily encrypted and untraceable.

She leaned back in her seat and pulled up previous mission feeds, ones that Joker and EDI catalogued during ground missions. One in particular was going to be used in her defense. She didn't want to throw Admiral Hackett under the transport bus, but if it saved her unborn child from, not only the Alliance, but also protection from the media, she'd deal with it.

An hour later, Captain Green settled into her cockpit, clearing safety checks with space traffic control.

Shepard tapped on the framing of the cockpit. "My guys just pinged me. The eezo core is installed. They're going over the schematics with your engineer now," she explained. "Here's the protocols you need to enter. All systems should be a go once you've tapped those in."

Captain Green took the datapad, and began protocols. When the board went green, she grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Get your people underway, and we're outta here."

Shepard nodded, and met Ken and Gabby at the bay doors. No words were spoken; a few agreeing nods, and the two engineers left for the Normandy.

Once in flight, Jane calmly walked into the cockpit. She had settled into the empty co-pilot's chair. "While I appreciate you taking this contract, I must always think a step ahead," she said professionally, with an eerily calm.

Captain Green set her jaw in a hardline, not saying anything in return. She glanced over at Shepard, then back to her monitors.

"Your eezo core has a dormant virus. If you fail to pick me up within three days, as agreed, or try and hit a mass relay during that time, your ship will be space particles," Shepard informed her. She punched in a few commands on her personal omni-tool. "Are we clear?"

Captain Green briefly lost her expressionless calm, and glared. She took a deep breath before speaking. "Commander…Shepard, "she drawled with a smirk. "Do you think the Shadow Broker hires idiots? I _knew_ who the fuck you were as soon as you came out of the security check. You're not exactly a low profile person. Vids of you are aired non-stop throughout all the systems."

Jane's predatory grin had done nothing for the Captain's momentary boldness. "Well then. Since you _know _who the fuck _I _am, then you also know this is not an idle threat."

Green growled. "You had no need to strong arm me with this contact, Commander. I run my business with the utmost discretion. My reputation means everything to me."

"Good to know," Shepard said and genuinely meant it. "Never the less, I don't know you, and there are very few people in this entire galaxy that I trust. You'll just have to understand. You're getting paid enough to."

"Fine," the pilot barked. "And after you are returned safely? What of this virus?"

Shepard shrugged. "Simple enough. It'll be removed remotely, and before you even start to wonder, it will be removed from several systems away. Not from my ship."

ƸӜƷ

Chihuahuan Desert Mexico was hotter than Shepard could have imagined. Once again, she mentally thanked her thief friend for the cooling effects of her new outfit. The fabric regulated a comfortable temperature against her skin.

Captain Green stepped out, stretched her limbs and claimed she was going to get an authentic meal and a round of margaritas. Shepard tossed her a pre-paid credit chit, and told her the meal was on her. Both women grinned at one another. Jane assumed no hard feelings would last. The pilot was a professional, and this contract was as classified as any she'd had before.

She took in the panoramic view before her. The landing area was simple, with just a few buildings peppered in a semi-circle around the traffic control tower. She finally spied the small, twentieth century style adobe building on her itinerary.

Outside of the transportation building, parked along the side, were a row of twentieth-century Jeep Wrangler four by fours.

"No way!" Jane said excitedly.

She rushed over and entered the building. At the counter, stood a darkly tanned skinned elderly man in the brightest, and most colorful garb she'd ever seen. There was a lot to be said about that, after spending time on Omega. He wore a poncho she'd only seen in old Earth vid movies. The entire experience felt like a time warp.

The man's wrinkles deepened with his wide grin. "Mujer encantadora. How may I be of service?"

His accent was melodic and sweet. She punched in her info into the man's sales console. "Sir," Jane nodded. "I've booked transport. My name is Danni Adams."

"I am José Luis. You may call me, Luis," he greeted. Turning, he pointed to his small lot. "Is there anything in my stock that catches the eye of such a lovely lady?"

She wanted to roll her eyes at the sale-motivated flattery, but something about the old man was endearing, making her smile instead. "Are any of those sweet-ass Jeeps available?"

Back during her N7 training, her and a few other recruits watched old twentieth-century movies. Tremors and Jurassic Park, both had these sweet ragtops throughout the movies. She'd imagined what it would be like back in those days, driving these types of vehicles.

"Sweet-ass, indeed," he repeated with an amused grin. "You have a good eye for fine machinery. Please, follow me."

Out on the lot, a row of all-terrain vehicles gleamed in the high sun. One Jeep Wrangler stood out. "The red one," Jane said as she pointed to the four by four, ragtop.

"Very nice. All of these are replicas of course. Hydro engines, but they are designed with their original beauty," he said with admiration. He handed her a key. She looked down at the metal object, confused.

Luis chuckled. "Ah…you've not seen keys before, yes? As I said, these are made as original as possible."

After a few minutes, Jane had all of her instructions on how to use the twentieth-century Jeep. She was unable to hide her excitement.

"Here," he handed her a small pouch. "If you are going to travel the desert with the top down, then you should ride in style."

She pulled out a pair of sun glasses. Very old-fashion Hollywood, and glamorous looking. She also pulled out a silk scarf. Real silk! Not the synthetics they call silk now days. It was a silvery-white that matched the frames of her sunglasses, and he pulled it from her hands, and gently tied it over her hair and around her neck to keep it in place. "Protect your alabaster skin, no? The sun is to be respected here."

She told Luis she'd see him in three days, gave him a peck on the cheek, and thanked him for everything. When she pulled away, she waved to him once more.

_I'll be there soon, Thane. Me and your daughter. _


	4. A Time To Sulk

**Chapter four:** A Time to Sulk.

**Beta:** My awesome husband. If you find mistakes (His fault) but he's still awesome!

**NSFW:** Not one bit.

**BioWare Owns**

**ƸӜƷ**

Lounging poolside in the hot desert sun was quickly becoming Kolyat's favorite place to be. He had to give Earth and humans credit, where credit was due; they knew how to make their homes a place you wanted to be.

_Home sweet home. _

When he saw the mat in the doorway of their rented retreat, he hadn't really understood the sentiment.

_Another human metaphor, most likely. _

After four weeks here though, he started to understand. He didn't want to go back to the Citadel and run errands all day for the newly promoted Commander Bailey. He liked Bailey. For a human, he wasn't all that bad. Truth be told, if not for him and Commander Shepard, he'd be in prison, or worse, dead.

Shepard was yet another hurdle he had to overcome. At least, he was trying to. His father had confessed their relationship to him. He loved her. It was as simple as that. Kolyat wasn't stupid though, and he knew Shepard and his father's bond had been doomed before it ever really began.

His father had very little time left in this life. His disease was in its advanced stages, and although he attempted to hide the worst of it from Kolyat, there was no concealing just how little time he had left.

A trail of dust had formed off in the distance, and he sat up from his lounge to see if their expected guest was arriving. His father had been manically making everything in the adobe villa perfect. Not that he thought the Commander would pay much attention to a few dirty glasses and an unmade bed.

They'd not seen each other in over a month. In that time, Kolyat and his father had time alone to get past all the animosity between them. To be honest, his animosity towards his father was the problem, not the other way around. Things were not perfect, but they were improving.

The dust trail was coming closer and he could make out the outline of some sort of vehicle. An odd looking contraption with large wheels and no roof.

Positioning both feet on either side of the lounge, he stood and swung a foot over, then proceeded to walk towards the entrance of the house. The dust trail was close enough now, Kolyat was able to confirm; it was indeed a human female. "Father," he called into the open double doors of the villa. "I believe your expected guest is arriving."

In a blink of the eye, Thane was on the tiled entryway, standing nervously. Kolyat rolled his eyes. "First date jitters?" he teased his father.

Still, he could never grasp his father's attraction to a human female. Sure, Shepard was likely a _one of a kind_ for her species. She'd made a career out of performing the impossible. She bull rushed any in her way, though never without good reason, or so his father claimed.

He frowned. _She saved your ass, didn't she?_

He had once told himself, she was a bully and interfered where she was unwanted. He knew the day she shot the gun out of his hand, something in his father's eyes told him, she'd meant something to him. This angered him even more. Showing up after all those years, his father searching for redemption with a woman that was _not _anything like his mother.

His mother had been kind, gentle, and he had to admit, a bit righteous. Her ideals were hard to live up to at times. Her mothering was in deep contrast to his father's career.

_What was that human saying? Opposites attract?_

Although, Shepard and his father were _not _opposites. They were the same cells sharing different bodies. The only distinction between the two, his father's unending calm, and Shepard's less subtle approaches to everything she faced. The woman was a fierce storm, unrelenting until she was satisfied with the outcome.

Pulled back into the now, Kolyat watched as the odd vehicle came to a stop. It was dust covered and the engine thrummed. Shepard reached forward, halting the purr of the contraption she traveled in.

Curiously, he took in the strange vehicle. It was rugged, solid, and looked like…fun. When he glanced up, Shepard was grinning. "Like her?" she asked him, and then patted the hood fondly. "I've not had so much fun driving in ages!"

Much to his surprise, Shepard tossed him the keys. "She has a wicked awesome navigation system. Have fun, and bring her back in one piece."

Adeptly, Kolyat caught the keys flying at his chest. He smirked, "Better than hanging around for an embarrassing reunion with you and my father." He jumped in the driver's seat the same way Shepard jumped out, not using the door, but a fluid leap.

"Figured as much," she agreed. "Go have fun, and keep outta trouble. I'm paying daily rates on that beauty. Just let me grab my gear."

Thane stood still, his feet had not left the threshold of the villa. Shepard glanced up and noticed Thane's posture was odd. He was expressionless. Confused, she tilted her head to one side and gave him a questioning look. The shift was subtle, and he came out of whatever trance he seemed to be in.

"Let me assist," he offered and walked over to the Jeep. Shepard opened the back and he helped pull out her cooler, while she hefted her duffle onto her shoulder.

Securing the door, she gave Kolyat a rundown on how things worked, gave the Jeep a slap and told him to have fun.

Kolyat gave Jane a rare half grin. "I'll do my best."

His first try with the clutch was a bit dodgy, and he made the Jeep jump and stall. He felt slightly embarrassed, but his second try was a success. He wanted to see some native ruins and maybe hang out at the canteen near the small airbase where he assumed Shepard had landed.

Jane walked by Thane's side up to the villa. He'd stopped just before the threshold, released her cooler, swept her up in his arms bridal style, and carried her in through the doorway. He held her tightly to his chest and murmured how much he'd missed her since they parted.

She was dusty, tired, and starving, but none of that mattered right then. She dissolved into his embrace and he stood still, holding her for a while.

When he finally released her, she slid down his body and found her footing. She was slightly dizzied with the intensity of their reunion; or perhaps the effects from contact with his skin, after so much time away from one another.

The results from skin contact between them had lessened over time. She was either developing a resistance to it, or like any drug used frequently, the potency is never as heightened after the first few times. The last few weeks she'd have very short episodes where it felt like she was a little high, as if she'd been with him. She assumed it was mere wishing on her part. She'd painfully missed him.

Thane placed a hand on each of her shoulders, forcing her to take a step back. He gazed at her from head to toe, and nodded - answering his own question, perhaps? She was a little confused by the act.

"Hey," she leaned in and whispered. "I stink, need a shower, and a meal would be good too." She pointed to the cooler. "Have any space for some prepared meals? Gardner hooked me up."

"Of course," he replied cordially, and his tone clipped. He rolled the cooler over into the kitchen and methodically placed each meal in neat rows into the fridge.

"All right then," she said unsteadily, knowing something was amiss. "I'll grab a quick shower. Just point me into the right direction."

Wordlessly, he pointed towards a bedroom. She assumed it was his suite and made her way, duffle bag in tow.

After her shower, she wrapped up in a cotton robe that hung on the back of the bathroom door. It smelled of him, she brought some of the material up to her face and slowly breathed in, taking in the faint scent that always made her a little weaker in the knees.

She sighed, tied off the robe at her waist and tossed her grungy clothing into a hamper. Lowering herself, she sat on the cool tiled floor and rummaged through her duffle. Retrieving her personal omni-tool, she played with the settings so that the amniogram was ready to start. Now was the time. She took in a deep breath, rose from the floor, and reached to open the door.

Sunbeams streamed through the slatted window coverings, playing over a very handsome Drell's body. It would have been sexy and inviting, if not for the pensive look on his face. His back was ramrod straight, and his hands were folded on his lap. He was a statue of concentration. She frowned, confused by his posture.

Tentatively, she walked towards him. Only inches away. She knelt down in front of him, and looked up into his eyes. "Thane," she called to him, wondering if he was lost in some sort of memory. He glanced down at her, his face still a mask. "What's wrong? Is it your illness? Has something happened?"

Her questions came out more panicked than she intended. Truly, she was clueless over what it could be, but her mind was scrambling to understand some unspoken body language he was sending her.

"You have something to tell me, Siha."

It wasn't a question.

Her brow furrowed, and she tried to concentrate on what he was asking, or assuming, perhaps?

Her silence wasn't helping. She looked back into his eyes, her fingertips gently laid on his arm. "I'm not a mind reader, but I know something's not right. I've not seen you this shutdown since we first met."

"Your body is changing," he said matter of fact. "The swell of your breast, the roundness of your hips and abdomen."

Shepard swallowed hard. Of course he noticed right away, and of course, she was an idiot to think she could come and give him this huge news without him already noticing the changes in her. Perfect memory, that also included her body, in which, he knew better than anyone, even Chakwas or Miranda.

She had only found out about the pregnancy after they docked the Normandy at the Citadel. The Collectors had been destroyed, and the Normandy had needed extensive repairs. She had already been sixteen weeks along.

Confused, she had asked Doctor Michel how she couldn't have noticed before she was so far along.

"_Stress. Little down time for your body to relax. Your missed cycles were ignored, because as you said, you missed them often; also a result of ongoing stress. Your body is all hard angles, muscle, and your body fat ratio is very low, Commander. This could also contribute to missing your monthly cycles. I'm surprised you've become pregnant at all."_

She wasn't the only one. Shepard was gobsmacked, struck dumb by the news.

Rather than tell Thane of her news, she walked on her knees, turned, sat, and pressed her back in between Thane's legs. She brought up the vid on her omni-tool and the images of their baby came to life. Along with the video, the full audio conversation between Mordin, Karin, and herself was in sync with the amniogram.

As the vid played out, warm hands cupped her shoulders. His body leaned in, his chest gently pressed against her head. All her tension melted with his affectionate gesture.

Thane's hands snaked under her arms and pulled her up into his lap. He quietly held her, stroking her still damp hair, and his lips feathered over the shell of her ear. "I love you, Siha," he whispered softly, sweetly, and in his tone, was sadness.

She didn't have to ask why. He had a daughter on the way, and his life already forfeit.

Deftly, his fingers went to the knot keeping her robe together. Once freed, he slid the garment off her shoulders, kissing each one with reverence. Motioning for her to stand, he pushed the robe completely away from her body. He fell to his knees, and cupped her slightly swollen belly with both hands.

"A daughter," he said, and Jane shivered at the tribute in his voice. "I hope to meet you before I leave this world."

With that, she was falling into the unfathomable depths of this man. The pain, conflicting with joy that played over his features drew a sharp pain inside of her. Betrayer tears at what should be the happiest moments between lovers; this-this was so much more complex than that. They both had more loss to face, more than either could imagine.

Her eyes were closed shut, trying to calm herself. She needed to be strong for him, for herself. She felt his body move, and when she peered through half lidded eyes, he was standing, removing his clothing.

With his hand extended, he reached for her, and pulled her down onto the bed. Facing one another, they looked into each other's eyes. They'd stayed like that for hours, not speaking, and truly just seeing each other.

Jane's eyes were feeling gritty from lack of enough blinking. Even losing a brief glimpse of him seemed too long.

A car door closed, and the villa doors opened, "I'm back. No embarrassing stuff, please." Kolyat called out.

Thane grinned, "He is very much the teenager, turning adult. I am amused by the things that he deems…embarrassing."

"We need to tell him," Jane said. "We all need to talk."

Thane pulled her into an embrace, and kissed her forehead. When he pulled back, he chuckled at the sound of Jane's belly. "You are hungry. A family meal and awkward conversation," he offered.

"Is there any other kind?" she asked teasingly.

"Indeed," he inclined his head in amused agreement.

ƸӜƷ

Out in the kitchen, Kolyat had been making dinner for him and his father. Something very vegan, but Jane thought it looked tasty. When he completed their dish, he asked which prepared meal she'd wanted.

"I'll have what you two are having, if there's enough, that is," Jane answered honestly. It did look very good. She wasn't a vegan, though, she was always up for trying something new.

It was a stir-fry with tofu, veggies, and fruit, served over what looked like glassy noodles. Huh, this was definitely something new. The spice and seasonings smelled amazing and her stomach announced how much it tantalized her.

Thane laughed aloud, which was so rare. Gods, she loved to hear him laugh. She grinned and picked up her fork and dug in.

"Kolyat, this is amazing!" she praised between bites.

The young man beamed, if only just a little. "My aunts taught me how to cook, though, I'm not nearly as talented as they are."

"This is ace in my book," Jane said, as she scooped out a second helping. "I've mostly lived on protein bars and bottled water. This is a real treat."

Kolyat gaped at her. "Do all humans eat so fast, and so much?"

Shepard slowly put her fork down and wiped her mouth off with a napkin. She grinned sheepishly, feeling a little awkward. "I'm a biotic, and I'm unsure of other species, but human biotics tend to eat their weight's worth. Or in my case, a Krogan's"

That earned her a chuckle, from both her love, and his son.

Once everyone had finished, Jane popped up and offered to wash-up.

"Shepard," Thane called to her. "Do you even know how to wash dishes?"

She huffed indignantly. "I'll have you know, Krios. I've not always been a commander of a war ship. In the beginning, I was a peon trainee. I've been sent to the galley more than once due to one infraction or another."

"And what sort of infractions might those have been?" Thane asked, arching his brow.

"Have you met me?" she asked rhetorically with a sly grin.

"Fair enough," he agreed. "I'll give you a hand, and after, we can all sit down to talk."

Jane frowned slightly. They'd had such a nice meal together, and in a very short time, the fragile companionship she was having with Kolyat was likely going to drastically shift.

After tidying up, Thane filled a pitcher with water, and sat it on a tray with three glasses. "The sun is setting. Perhaps we can all talk poolside. This is an amazingly beautiful time of the day."

All three of them filed out and made their way to the outdoor dining table and each took a seat.

It was Kolyat that broke the lingering silence. He had watched his father and Shepard slyly glancing at one another, and it was getting on his nerves. "Out with it. I'm not a child and if you have something to say, then just say it."

Thane bowed his head. When he looked up, Jane slightly paled. In the time he'd known her, she had never shown any fear when having to break any sort of news, good or ill. This had been much more personal for her, and he knew her well; this conversation had more coming than announcing her pregnancy.

"Siha," Thane said softly. "Show Kolyat what you've shown me." He'd saved her from having to speak right away. Kolyat could process while watching the vid.

Jane walked back into the house, retrieving her omni-tool. When she returned to the table, she sat it down in front of Kolyat and keyed in for the vid to play.

Thane and Shepard waited.

As the video played out, Kolyat's jaw tightened. His eyes grew wide, and he shook his head more than once as he listened to Mordin and Chakwas discuss the pregnancy.

The vid ended and the tense silence ensued. "Shepard," Kolyat said between clenched teeth. "May I borrow your Jeep?"

Jane sighed. "I can't consciously let you drive while angry, Kolyat."

Thane then touched her arm, and nodded for her to look at his son's expression. He wasn't angry, not really. He was sad, and maybe even a little scared. "The keys are on the bedside table," she said in offering. "Before I agree though, I need you to promise you'll come back so we can talk more."

Thane could see the plea in her eyes when waiting for his son to reply. Kolyat nodded in agreement and went to grab the keys.

He returned with a small duffle over his shoulder and turned to the both of them. "I'll be back in the morning, and I'll spend the night at the airfield inn," he said, asking more than telling them. "If you're both in agreement, I just need some space and time to think. I'm not angry, not really, anyway."

"Of course, Kolyat," Jane granted him this small favor after getting an approving nod from Thane. It seemed he truly needed this. She was also relieved when he'd told them he was not truly angry. Several emotions were flooding him, but anger hadn't been one of them.

ƸӜƷ

Back at the canteen he had just left that afternoon, Kolyat settled onto a stool at the bar, after renting a room at the inn. He'd ordered a shot of tequila, and then another. After his third shot, he was feeling rather numb. He'd decided human alcohol wasn't half bad.

An older local man with leathery, sun aged skin pulled up to the bar next to him. "I saw you pull in, amigo. Where is the señorita that rented that vehicle?"

Kolyat tossed another shot down and turned to the nosey human. "What business is it of yours, old man?"

He shrugged. "None, on any personal level, muchacho gruñón."

Kolyat growled, feeling irritated that his translator wasn't picking up on the man's Mexican-Spanish dialect. "What did you just call me?"

"I called you, grumpy boy," he explained simply. "Since I do not have a proper name to address you with, I went with your behavior instead."

Was this man mocking him? "Kolyat," he spat out. "And you are, or shall I keep calling you, old man?"

"I am Luis," he said proudly. "I do not know well, this lady who rented one of my Jeeps, but I do know people," he said with confidence. "Señorita Adams is good people."

_Adams? What the hell?_

The commander was here under an alias. Why though? "I suppose most see her that way," Kolyat offered.

"But not you?" Luis astutely asked.

"It's not that simple," growled Kolyat. "You cannot possibly understand."

Luis rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps not. No man is an island, and we are all connected and feel the gains and losses between one another. Like I feel yours - you are sad and confused. You've suffered much loss in your life, no?"

"Next you are going to tell me you are a fortune teller, old man?" Kolyat said scathingly. "Save it for a believer."

Luis had taken Kolyat by surprise when he whapped the young Drell upside his head. "I gave you my name, young Kolyat. I expect the same respect I've given you."

"What the hell!" Kolyat cried out, rubbing the side of his head.

Luis ignored the boy's outburst, tossed a credit chit onto the bar and paid Kolyat's tab. "Now, you stop with the drink, and go somewhere to sulk. You figure out your shit and return the good señorita's car," he demanded. "And if you fail to do so, I have seven beautiful daughters, God be blessed, that will gladly make your life a living hell. They are mean as they are beautiful." He winked. "They get that from their madre. God rest her soul."

Kolyat was struck dumb by the old…Luis, he mentally corrected. Having no idea why he'd listened to the man, he did indeed stop drinking and went to his room at the inn to think.

ƸӜƷ

Back at the Villa, Shepard decided on an evening swim. The pool water was cooling, and when she began to do laps, she felt an exhilaration she'd not felt in a long while. It may have been a false freedom, but Thane realized she was okay with that.

The ambient pool lighting danced through the rippling water and around Shepard. After several laps, she positioned herself into a graceful back float. He was mesmerized over and over again by the grace of her body, no matter what she'd been doing. Whether in battle or something as simple as swimming.

With Kolyat away for the night and no neighbors within miles of the villa, his Siha swam shamelessly naked. She made his body tingle with each stroke, every stretch of muscle, as she floated languidly and playfully through the water.

He had wished desperately to join her. With his advanced stage of Kepral's syndrome, the heaviness of the water around his chest would be too painful. He did however, have the energy for something else.

"Siha," he called to her, his voice thick with desire. "My patience may be great, but I am just a man. Watching you has given me…other ideas."

She did a somersault in the water and swam to the edge. Placing each arm up on the tiles surrounding the pool to support herself, she grinned teasingly. "What did you have in mind, Mr. Krios?"

Thane stood from the lounge and slid off his cotton shorts.

"Krios. You're a nude sculpture of perfection, she said admiringly.

He extended a hand, pulling her out from the water. "Come with me, and perhaps we can find ways to relax you even further," he said huskily, and led her over to the outdoor shower. Taking the shower-head in hand, he slowly rinsed the salt water of the pool from her body. His other hand trailed the warm water, moving smoothly over her skin.

She moaned and leaned into his touch. When he pulled his hand away from her skin, she whimpered, missing the contact. Thane just smiled, that sexy curve of his lips that had always given her chill bumps. She had once told him he hadn't smiled enough. For almost a decade before meeting her, he'd never smiled in happiness. Not since before his wife's death.

Shepard was different though. Where Irikah was firmly grounded, Shepard was chaos. Irikah loved being at home and raising Kolyat, whereas, Shepard couldn't plant her feet anywhere for very long. He had loved his wife for who she was, and the contrast, at first, was mildly confusing. He had loved Jane for all that she was, too.

Two completely different times in his life, with two completely different women, he'd fallen in love. When his time was up, and his soul crossed the sea, he wanted to wait for Jane, but where did that leave Irikah?

"Are you going to bring me that towel, or just hold it while I dry au-naturale?" she asked with humor.

"As you wish. I will dry your soft skin with devotion. A goddess deserves no less."

She rolled her eyes up at him, and then giggled. Her voice sounded so young, and filled with a happier spirit.

"Do you have a book on the art of seduction that you've studied?" she asked. She leaned into the towel against her body, lifting her limbs for him as he dried her off.

Thane quirked his lips into a half smile.

"I mean, seriously. Either it just comes naturally to you, which is impressive, and scary at the same time. Or-" she stopped and yelped. He'd lifted her leg and knowingly, _the evil man, _used the tip of his finger under the towel and rubbed it softly against the arch of her foot. "Hey. That tickles!"

Planting her foot back onto solid ground, she wiggled her fingers and went for his frills. Depending on how you touched them, he was ticklish or turned on. Fair was fair, she'd decided to return the favor.

With lightning speed no dying man should possess, he trapped her arms to her sides. "Not this time, I think." He then pulled her close, and his lips sought out the shell of her ear. Ever so slowly, he nipped his way down to the lobe and nibbled.

"I want you," he said huskily into her ear. "Siha. Tell me what you desire."

"You," she barely managed.

He kissed her then. There was no desperation in their kiss. Pure love and devotion poured from them both. They'd never had a chance to just _be _together without the fate of others hanging in the balance between life and death. Never had they enjoyed a private night together, before now.

Thane gently swept her up into his arms and carried _his _Siha into the house, his lips never broke from hers.

Once in the bedroom, he laid her down and took the time to just drink her in. Every curve, every dip and hollow. With her changing body, he had new memories to draw upon for the upcoming days ahead. Days where darkness would take them, but the light of his memories would always be there, his to be lost in when they were apart.

She rolled onto her side and watched him. A sweet smile played at the corners of her mouth. "Are you memorizing me?" she asked. Her soft tones, a sharp contrast to the women everyone else knew. This was a side of Shepard he knew intimately. She could be soft, sweet, and even relenting of her powerful command. She could submit to _him_.

"I am," he confessed. "You've given me more memories in these last months, than most are gifted in a lifetime."

I'm unsure all of those are a gift," she said with a frown.

Thane bent down and pressed the pad of his thumb to her lips. "They are all a gift. You cannot have all good or all bad. Without both, you have no way of appreciating them."

He padded over to the other side of the bed and slid in behind her. With her still on her side he molded his form to hers. He raised himself up on an elbow, and slid a knee between her legs. She hooked a foot around his leg and pressed her backside close to him. The feeling of her bare skin against his chest was like being home.

With his free hand, he moved his fingertips up her leg, circled her belly, and stopped just under the swell of her breast. He teased the soft under flesh of each breast with gentle strokes. "Are they sore?" he asked simply.

Jane nodded. "How'd you know to ask that?"

"Extranet."

With extra care, he stretched out his thumb and let the pad float over the pink peak of her breast. She moaned low and arched slightly away from him so that he could gain access to the other, hidden behind her arm pressed to the bed.

His hand drifted to the other soft mound and he dipped his head to the other; his mouth begged to taste her hardened nipple. Never would he get enough of this…of her.

His arousal pressed against her bottom, and she wiggled just enough to make him twitch with promise and excitement.

Thane was taking his time. He knew she needed him this way, slow, caring, loving, and him in control. This was not about the sex. This was about them being together, connected, and savoring every precious moment.

Again, he went back to her ear and his graveled whisper sent chills over her skin. "I desire to be inside you, Siha."

Her rounded bottom moved provocatively against his hardness and he too let out a moan.

His hand trailed back down her body, long gentle patterns drawn over her skin along the way. He reached between her legs, and under the moist curls of her sex, he slipped a single finger between the swollen folds.

She was more than ready for him.

With the knee he had tucked between her legs, he lifted it slightly so that he could enter her more easily. She shifted once more, poised for him.

Pressing his tip into her, he moved with his hips, small circling motions that teased her entrance,

"Please, Thane." She cried out.

"In time," he promised.

Firmly, he grabbed her hip, keeping her from taking over. She was strong, and even from this position, she could shift her body, and set the depth and speed of their love-making.

"Not this time, Siha. Release your control to me."

Her moan deepened, and her breathing dragged in and out of her lungs heavily.

When she submitted, he pressed further into her, but not fully. He kept the pace set, slow, powerful, and steady.

He came off his elbow and slid his arm under her neck, pulling her tight to him. Her head lolled back and nestled under his chin. He kissed her hair, and maneuvered down to her nape, where he nibbled and nipped just the way she liked it.

Her pleading moans were nearly breaking his resolve – nearly. Her hips were trying to grind with much more force, he pressed his fingertips into her flesh, and reminded her he was in control. Her natural commanding behavior broke through and she tried to battle his grip. He stopped all movement and she whimpered.

"Give yourself to me, Siha. I will not continue until you surrender control. Tonight, you are to be loved, nothing less."

She groaned and shuddered.

The edict in his voice was firm. He knew her, knew what she needed, and what she desired.

She panted. "Nothing less."

He smiled against her skin. By the gods, she _is_ his. A gift to behold.

Using every bit of control he had left, he drew himself from inside her, hovering teasingly at her entrance She cried out in protest. Nipping at the tender skin behind her ear, he whispered. "As you wish."

With a slow powerful thrust, he buried himself into her. He released her hip and gave her freedom to move with him. With a hand now free, he smoothed his palm over her thigh and dipped his fused fingers into the moist curls between her legs. The swollen folds of her sex were warmer than his own skin, her sweet little bud silently begged for his attention. With methodical, circular motions, he stimulated her and she cried out his name, over and over.

When her release burst through, she clamped around him. It was verging on painful, mixed with a dizzying pleasure, and he followed her with his own flood of relief.

They fell asleep still joined. When morning came, the eastern sun lit the room in deep amber and soft yellows. Thane carefully extracted himself from Jane, covered her body with the sheet, and padded over into the bathroom for a quick shower.

He needed to wash off the extra pheromones on his skin. Kolyat would easily catch the scent. He needn't embarrass his son any further.

Dressed in a simple button down cotton shirt and drawstring cotton pants, Thane exited the bedroom he now shared with Jane. He could hear the Jeep pull up, and he walked out to greet his son.

Kolyat hopped out of the car and stopped, staring at his father.

"What is it, son?" his father asked.

Kolyat shifted from foot to foot, and finally spoke after an awkward moment. "You look happy. Really happy."

Thane thought of his answer for a brief second. "I have my son, and the woman I love with me. How could I not be?"

Kolyat had no reply. He nodded in agreement.

Both men took defensive postures when a blood curdling scream echoed from inside the villa. Thane bolted into action, and ran into their room. He found Jane standing on top of the bed yelling a string of threats, from dismemberment, to frying its beady bits off.

Thane followed her angry gaze to a baby scorpion. He didn't say a word or make any type of facial expression. He walked over to the bug, reached down and grabbed it from behind the tail, leaving the stinger immobile in his grip. Turning from the room, he walked out and placed the scorpion in the sand.

Kolyat flashed his father a huge grin. "Guess the great Commander Shepard does have fear of something," he said mischievously.

Thane nodded, still incredulous that _his _Siha panicked over…a bug. "So it would seem," he said with a grin of his own. "Breakfast?"

Father and son entered the house. Standing in the middle of the living room to greet them stood a scowling, pregnant human.

"It's going to be a long day," muttered Kolyat.


	5. Potency

**Chapter Five:** Potency

**Beta:** My Husband, who has my undying gratitude for his patience and willingness to eye-spy my mistakes.

**BioWare Owns**_. _

**ƸӜƷ**

The last night she spent in Mexico, Shepard tried hard to be upbeat and enjoy her time with Thane. She'd found her determination lacked its usual willpower. The fact that Kolyat had also been in a dark, somber mood hadn't helped matters.

Thane had been taking a nap, and Jane decided to relax in the pool. With Kolyat at home, she wore a sports bra and training shorts. She hadn't owned a swimsuit for years.

"Shepard," Kolyat's voice drifted over the water.

Jane had been floating on her back, trying to find peace in the simplicity of just…being detached from her body weight. She raised her head from the water and peered up at him. "You look like a man with a thousand burdens on your shoulders."

"Thanks to you," he quipped.

She visibly winced.

Even to his own ears, he sounded harsh. "Sorry, Shepard. I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

She nodded and then swam to the pool's edge and climbed out. "Hand me that robe, please?"

Thane's robe hung over one of the lounges. She couldn't stop wearing it, inhaling his scent while the material enfolded her skin.

Kolyat grabbed the garment and handed it over to her. "Thanks," she said while wrapping herself up. "Is this a sit down sort of chat, or should we stand here fidgeting?"

He pulled out a chair for her, and then sat himself down on the other side of the table. "Such the gentleman," she teased.

His frills deepened in color, which she knew meant he was embarrassed. "Just yankin' your chain, Kolyat."

The look on his face had been priceless. "I don't even know what that means," he said, still trying to work out the odd metaphor. "Humans have some of the oddest phrases."

She nodded. "We likely do to other species, but I'm sure Drell have them as well. Maybe you can share a few with me?"

He considered possible Drell metaphors. With a sly grin, he decided to share at least one. "The color of a man's scales, does not dictate his potency."

Jane sputtered and then laughed. It was a full body shaking laugh that brought on tears. With a coy grin, she immediately had a comeback for that. "Are you sure? My doctor claims my getting pregnant to be an eighty-twenty percent chance. Eighty in the probability that I wouldn't get pregnant."

If a Drell could go pale, his own blue scales would be colorless. "Shepard," he choked out. "You humans have another saying that I am now becoming quite fond of. TMI—"

She snorted through giggle-fits. "Oh gods, I've gotta pee now!" She ran off to relieve herself. When did her bladder become the size of a pea?

When she returned to the table, Kolyat had the documents opened on her omni-tool she'd presented to him the day before.

So much for the light mood. She knew this was necessary. They would have to talk about her plans and the huge favor and commitment she'd put in front of him.

"A little light reading," she asked tentatively. "If you are wanting to talk about this again, we should wake your father and include him."

"I will see if he is ready to wake," he offered and left her standing there full of worry, and alone with no other company but her own mind.

All of her plans felt like mini plans tucked into one master design; several of them dependent on one another in order to work. One plan in particular however, felt very large, sizing barely smaller in scope than her ultimate strategy.

_Sending the Reapers back to hell._

With the help of Liara and a very exclusive attorney, Jane had a legal document drawn up, giving Kolyat full custody of her and Thane's daughter. It also bypassed some intergalactic space laws about cross species adoptions. Technically, their daughter would be beyond the reach of this law. She would be both, human and Drell, giving Kolyat the loophole they needed to secure their baby's place in this galaxy, should she die.

Thane was already dying, and her own life hung in the balance with the Reapers coming. She had no idea if anyone would survive, let alone herself.

Liara also bought all of her stocks and bonds she'd been investing in since she became an officer. Liara called it _a temporary ownership. _All of the money was now in trust for Kolyat and her unborn daughter. If by chanced she survived all of this mess, she would give Liara the money back, and her investments would be signed back over to her.

She covered her belly protectively. "I'm trying my best, little one."

Leathery, warm hands smoothed over her shoulders bringing her away from all the dark worries she had. She leaned her head back onto his body and contentedly sighed. When she peered up at his face, so calm and serene; these were the memories she would take with her through these troubled times. She would willingly die trying to make the galaxy safe.

Soft, full lips pressed against her cheek, and lingered. She reached up and laced her fingers behind Thane's neck and held him close. Neither of them wanting to part until Kolyat cleared his throat.

"Impressionable child in the area," Kolyat blurted.

Thane reluctantly pulled away from Jane. He tilted his head questioningly at his son. "I see a young man, not a child," he said truthfully. "If my affections for Shepard bothers you, we will attempt to keep even the small gestures more private."

Kolyat blew out a long breath. "No. I'm being over-sensitive. I get it –sort of, anyway."

Thane kept his face impassive and dipped his head in a small bow. "Nevertheless, we will try and respect your comfort when we are all together."

Kolyat waved his hand in the air, as if he could shove away one conversation and start anew. "I wish to talk about this legal document Shepard had drafted."

"Is there anything you didn't understand," Jane asked. "We can go over it again—"

Kolyat held up a hand to stop her. He took a seat and folded his hands atop the table. His mannerisms were very similar to his father's.

"My concerns," he began. "I am barely an adult. I know nothing about raising a baby. What if she were to get sick – or hurt herself - need advice on…girl things." The last one had been a huge question mark with the prospect of raising a girl. He understood adolescent male Drell issues, but a half human – drell girl? In all honesty, her species made no difference to him. It was the girl thing. How could he have _those _sorts of talks with her?

Thane and Shepard said in unison. "The extranet."

Jane shrugged. "That's how I've been learning about this pregnancy thing. Doctor Chakwas and professor Solus keep sending me professional advice via extranet-books. I'm already failing as a mom. I can barely get through a chapter without falling asleep."

An idea came to Jane that could offer him a morsel of comfort. "Kolyat, there is enough in the way of inheritance, you could hire a nanny. I'm sure if Liara survives this, or even Tali, they'd both help screen potentials and be good judges of character."

"You chose me, and yet, you think me already incapable?" Kolyat asked defensively.

Jane took in a deep breath. "Kolyat, do you think I will be an all-knowing, perfect mother when this baby is born? I had no parents that I can remember. After a few crap foster homes, people who were not into the care of children because they _liked_ children, but for the state paycheck they got every month, I chose to be on my own.

"I ran when I was several years younger than you. The streets were my home, my parents, and my constant fight. I begged, borrowed, and stole just to get a meal in me so that my stomach didn't cramp up in my sleep. I searched for the safest hidey-holes to sleep in, so I wouldn't get raped.

"Once I was of age, I knew I had to get the hell off the streets or I was going to die very young. The Alliance tested me, put me through an intense education program. I'd left school when I was thirteen. I had four tutors cramming years of missed education in my head so I could go get my ass kicked in boot-camp.

"Since then, I've been a soldier. I shoot people. I attempt to be a peace maker, and I see death nearly everywhere I turn," she paused and inhaled another deep breath. "So you see, if anyone would be a better parent for this baby, it would be you. You've had a loving family. Memories of a mother that was completely devoted to you. A father who, although has made his mistakes, tries to mend his relationship with you.

"Up until this past year," she said, looking over at Thane with love and adoration. "My resume for motherhood would consist of how _not _to get your ass shot in tight quarters."

Thane reached under the table and placed it on Jane's knee, giving her a reassuring squeeze. She reached down and held his hand, desperately needing the contact.

"I've done all I can to make this easier on you, Kolyat," she explained sadly. "I cannot force you to take care of your sister if the need arises. There are others willing to step in, that is, if they survive. All of us will do everything within our power to keep you both safe. Many, and I mean many steps and strategies have been put into play."

Jane pushed her hair out of her face with her free hand. "I hate that this all lands on you now. My heart breaks, knowing our daughter could miss out on having eitherparent in her life, guiding her through childhood."

She slumped back into her chair and Thane reached for her, and pulled her into his lap. "Siha. We do not always get to choose what happens in life," he said soothingly. "What you have done and are attempting, always trying to keep everyone safe only confirms what I've told you all along. You _are_ a true Siha."

Jane buried her face into his neck. The dam was breaking behind her eyelids and the tears rolled freely. He held her tightly, stroking her hair, whispering calming sounds in her ear.

Kolyat looked as if he was about to walk away and Thane looked up at his son, shook his head slightly not to alert Jane, letting him know to stay.

"I'll sign it, and fully commit should the time come, gods forbid."

Kolyat's words hadn't registered immediately. Jane still had her face buried against Thane's neck.

"So..um," Kolyat murmured nervously. "Where do I sign up?"

ƸӜƷ

That night, when all was quiet, neither Jane nor Thane wanted to sleep. She would be leaving in the morning and these were their last hours together.

Stroking her arm, he asked, "Have you thought of a name for her?"

They had just spent a couple hours making love. It had been tender, slow, and full of exploring one another all over again. Names were the last thing on her mind.

Admittedly, she had tossed a few possibilities around and one caught. "Keelan."

Thane shifted and circled her with both arms, pulling her closer. "Any reason?" he asked while nibbling on her lobe. He rolled the name around in his mind but the tickle of her hair over his skin was making him desire another round of love-making.

Her ear being nipped at sent heat through her veins and what—what had he asked her?

With only a couple hours until daybreak, their distractions had finally calmed. Jane snuggled up close and picked up where they'd left off before things—had taken another path.

"The name reminded of Kolyat," she said honestly. "If the worst happens, I wanted something that made them both feel a little closer to one another – feel like family. I know a name can't create a bond, but it was just something small I could offer—that we could offer."

He turned her over onto her back and started kissing the valley between her breast and hmm'd.

"It's not too cheesy, it is?" she asked.

"Not at all," he said, his mouth nearing her bellybutton. "I like it. Keelan, it is."

Thane pressed his lips over her navel and softly kissed around her little innie. His fingertips stroked over her belly. He paused, and stayed very still, assuring himself he wasn't imagining things.

"Thane!" she shouted excitedly.

He grinned into her skin and couldn't stop the amused chuckle. Turning his head to peer up at her bright, uncertain expression, he calmly spoke. "Seems our daughter is feeling a bit restless."

"That was—her," she stammered incredulously. "She's real…"

"This is the first you have felt her move?" he asked hopefully.

Being able to share this—the first time their baby's movement had been felt, they experienced it together. It was another gift, another memory he could take with him.

Jane nodded. "I felt some flutters a few times. I thought they were from gas," she admitted, unable to hold back her laughter.

He leaned his head back down to her belly and peppered light kisses across her skin. "I am honored Keelan," he softly told his unborn daughter.

A few more nudges were felt against his cheek, and their daughter finally stilled. Thane resumed his ministrations, and his mouth trailed down and lingered over the tender, sensitive skin of her inner thigh.

Lazily running her fingers up and down his back, she asked. "Aren't you exhausted?"

He nipped at her skin and she moaned. "Yes," he said between gentle licks and nibbles. "Your soft, naked body is making demands of mine. Who am I to disagree?"

She laughed sexily, and gave his backside a little pinch. Her hand roamed over his taut muscles.

"Yes," she purred. "I can be quite demanding."

Time escaped them, so lost in one another. The sun beamed in and they could hear Kolyat making noise in the kitchen.

"Come, Siha. We'll shower and have breakfast with Kolyat." He offered, reaching for her hand.

The mood between them was heavy with uncertainties and inevitabilities. She was leaving, and neither knew when they'd see each other again. While in the shower, they held each other tightly. There was no Thane without his Siha, and there was no Shepard without her assassin. Now though, they had Keelan coming, through her and Kolyat, their lifeline would continue when they no longer could.

**ƸӜƷ**

**AN/ **This wraps up Thane and Shepard together, **for now**. We will be seeing them together again later on. The next couple of chapters will be regarding Shepard's arrest, her time at Alliance headquarters, but not before her demands are met.

Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. They are appreciated as well as encouraging.

.


	6. Arrest And developments

**Chapter Six:** Arrest And developments.

**Beta: **My amazing husband, who simply impresses me with his willingness to meticulously go through my meandering!

**CCBug: **Who has some **amazing** fanfics within the Mass Effect and Dragon Age worlds. This chapter is for you!

**BioWare Owns. **

**AN: **I realize I said Thane and Shepard's time together had been wrapped up in the last chapter. What I _should _have said was, their major time together. There will be more Thane and Shepard time. Just not nearly as much of it.

**Also: **There will now be some time warping, as I move things along. I have clearly separated the jumps to remove any confusion.

**ƸӜƷ**

Docked at the Armax satellite station, Shepard and Captain Green exited the privateer's ship. Ken Donnelly was there to greet them, and help Shepard with her gear.

"Want a tour?" Shepard asked casually. She liked Green, and although she didn't feel guilty over the safety protocols she had put into place, she did feel bad about how uneasy the Captain had to have felt while waiting to complete this contract.

Green looked over at her with a conflicted expression that made Jane laugh aloud. "I'm not going to kidnap you," she said teasingly. "Call it…my way of saying thanks, and offering an olive branch."

Donnelly piped up, his Scottish brogue thick, "Aye, and if 'n ya's got a wee bit of time, lass, we have a skyllian five game planned ta'night.

Jane rolled her eyes when she saw Ken wink at Green. Gabby was going to claw his daddy-bags off and feed them to the poor, clueless sod.

"The Normandy won' be pullin' out till zero eight hundred, earth hours. We can make 'o bit of fun with the down time," Ken maneuvered his plans, not so subtly.

Both Green and Donnelly looked over at Shepard, waiting for some sort of indication, confirming or denying Ken's grand plans to have a small gathering on her ship.

"Good idea, lock down your ship and invite your crew over," Shepard offered. "If you want, that is."

"Flash," Green spoke into her omni-tool. "Lock my baby down. We've been invited onto the Normandy. Bring your poker face, you surly bastard. Tell the others, _best behavior_, or else."

Normally, Jane would've objected to having a party on her ship, especially with unknowns. This was a last night of freedom for her crew, and herself. She'd be contacting Admiral Hackett at zero seven hundred, his time. Just another step in her plans. They all deserved a night of carefree fun.

Donnelly …and Gabby volunteered to give the privateer's crew the nickel tour of the ship. Gabby immediately inserted herself after seeing Ken flirt with Captain Green.

While the visitors were being impressed, Jane went up to the loft for a shower and then send a note to Thane. Mind and body both exhausted, she peeled off her clothing and sat on her shower floor, letting the hot water bounce off her skin. The rhythmic sound of the water hitting the metal floor nearly lulled her into a hazy trance, and reminiscing over her goodbye departure in Mexico.

_She touched his cheek with her fingertips, tears threatening to fall. She quelled the public display with an effort that drained her. She needed the release. _

"_I love you," Jane told him. The words seemed insufficient. The emotional well deep within her brimmed, threatening exposure._

"_And I you, Siha," he purred against her cheek. "Only in this life, is our time short. I will be waiting across the sea for you when my time comes." _

_Her breath hitched and she pulled him into a desperate embrace. _

_Kolyat's voice seemed so far away. He wishes her well, tells her to take care of his baby sister, and tells her thank you, for what, she's unsure. _

_In just three days, he had come so far. He had_ _tentatively accepted her and his father's relationship, and gave them a gift beyond measure; he's agreed to raise his baby sister, adopt her, and give her a home, if she should fall in battle. _

_A gift she can never repay._

"Shepard," EDI's voice roused her from her sleepy reflecting. "Are you well?"

Jane stretched out her limbs and then stood to shut down the shower. "I'm fine EDI, just tired. Ask a couple assistants to put together a snack buffet for the evening. I think Gardner made some dishes before he left."

"Gardner has made meals and snacks out of all that was left in the Normandy's supplies. He said and I quote: I ain't leaving all these good provisions to those Alliance ingrates_," _EDI mimicked with her odd voice inflection, somewhat resembling amusement.

Shepard grinned. She didn't have the same feelings about the Alliance that some of her crew had, but she could see why they could be viewed as uninvolved and ineffectual. Especially when tens of thousands humans died at the hands of the Collectors, and the Alliance did nothing but monitor her actions.

Kaidan turned his back on her, calling her a traitor on Horizon, even after saving his sorry ass. That was tougher to swallow than she was willing to admit.

"Good. Tell them to pull it all out. We're having a feast tonight. All stomachs on-deck," she said and grimaced, not at all impressed with her over-tired humor.

"Very well, Shepard. Logging you out."

Grabbing the bathrobe, she sighed and smiled against the material she had pressed to her cheek.

Thane feigned protest when Shepard packed his bathrobe. He had told her if she could distract him enough to take it after pulling it from her duffle, it was hers.

A_nother great memory, thank you, Thane._

Decoratively wrapped paper peeking out of her duffle caught her eye. Luis had handed her the gift and told her not to open it until she was alone. The sweet old man wouldn't let her reject the offering. He stopped her before she could protest.

Pulling her bag over to the foot of the bed, she sat down and lifted the package, placing it on her lap. Tearing into the paper, inside and folded neatly was beautiful material. Judging by the patterns, they were traditional for Mexico.

When she pulled the soft fabric from the rest of the wrappings, she realized it was—a dress? Jane fell over onto her mattress in a fit of laughter.

After her giggles calmed, she sat back up, catching her breath. "Oh Luis, you are an absurd man. That is a humdinger of a gift."

For the sake of curiosity, or so she told herself, she pinched the shoulders of the dress with her index fingers and thumbs, and let the material flow to the floor. She had to admit, it was graceful and the patterns were subtle and intricate. The colors were warm, yet cheerful.

She watched as a small folded piece of paper fell to her floor. Paper, really? Luis was very eccentric, using paper and pen now days. Something about the gesture made her adore the man even more.

_Bella dama_

_A mi mujer (My wife) made this dress, and several like it for her daughters. She believed that love in each stitch would bring a woman a healthy, happy baby. _

_Yes, I know that you are with child. Not to embarrass you or put you in an awkward position, having to tell an old man to mind his business, I instead chose a blessing from my talented wife—God rest her soul. _

_Be well, senorita. _

_Luis_

The floodgates opened. "Blast, these stupid hormones!" she yelled to no one. "You sweet, busybody of a man."

Blaming the hormones, she decided to put on the dress, if only to see how ridiculous she looked. Anything to change her mood and dry up all the weeping she'd been so prone to as of late.

The size fit, sort of, but she assumed as her belly grew, it would be a better fit later on. It caressed her skin and moved whimsically with her as she walked. The patterns were like fine art laid out like a picture book, and she wondered if they told a story.

"EDI," she called over to where the blue halo would pop up.

"Yes, Shepard? May I assist?

"Um maybe. Can you… is there any way to take a picture?" she asked, slightly embarrassed.

There was a pause, but then EDI offered up an idea. "The security-cam we've disabled in your loft would be suitable to take a photo, if you are indeed wanting a…more private one taken."

"Genius, EDI. How do we do this?"

The small cam hummed and a green light blinked steadily. "I will disable the cam once you are satisfied with your photo. Please stand in front of my halo, if we are taking of picture of you, that is." EDI sounded somewhat amused, and also curious.

Jane walked over and stood awkwardly in front of EDI's blue globe. "How's this?" she asked.

"Like you are standing in front of a firing squad, Commander. Perhaps try thinking of something pleasant."

"Are you teasing me, EDI?" she asked seriously.

"Only a little. Humans do have some fascinating idiosyncrasies."

Ignoring her smartass AI, she thought of Thane, her unborn baby, and her time in Mexico. Without warning, she heard the cam stutter and hum again. "Hey, I wasn't ready!" she exclaimed.

"Trust me, Shepard—you were ready. The photo will be available to you on your console. Logging you out."

And with that, she was left gaping at the dark space EDI blipped out from.

Going to her desk, still muttering about ways to disable an AI, she sat in her chair, and entered an encryption code so that she could send Thane a message.

_T_

_I've arrived safely. I hope that you and your companion have as well. _

_Attached, is a small gift. It's silly, but a woman in my condition has a right to be, so they keep telling me. _

_Until next we meet. _

_Forever yours, here and the next life. _

_J_

An ache settled deep inside her. She already felt they'd been separated for months, and it had only been hours. She needed a distraction. First, she'd get out of this dress, and then go join the impromptu party.

ƸӜƷ

"Hey, Commander!" Joker called to her as she came around the corner after exiting the lift. He sounded uncharacteristic of his usual snarky undertones. He seemed…excited.

Weird.

When she looked to her pilot's left, she realized Captain Green was sitting next to him at the large dining table; closely next to him.

"Joker, Green," she greeted them both. "They find anything good for dinner?"

"Hell yeah, Gardner left with a bang. We have everything from Chinese to Italian here," he said while pointing over to the large, spread out buffet. "I'm not sure what's on the end there, but funny enough, there are tags on what's _Commander _safe to eat."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Seems I have a mom or a doctor everywhere I turn. Lucky me."

"Are you ill, Shepard?" Green asked, causing Jane to startle a bit. She hadn't expected the privateer to become so comfortable with her, so quickly. It was a good thing though.

"Nothing four or so months won't cure," Joker teased.

Captain Green gaped, her chin dissolving into her chest. "No…you've got to be shitting me?"

Jane leered at Joker, who had the decency to look contrite, if only a little.

"Loose lips, Joker," she said, her tone scorching with heat. "It'd be a shame if I had to hire Green here, because _my _pilot met his maker too soon."

Green chuckled. "I'd sell my soul and maybe a vital organ to fly this baby. Planning on offing him anytime soon?"

"Thanks," Jeff said sulkily. "What about pilot to pilot, I've got your back no matter what, code?"

"I freelance," Green teased. "I have no such codes. Unless he's a sexy pilot, then I could possibly be persuaded."

The privateer's expression turned serious and she turned to Shepard. "I don't have loose lips, Commander. Nothing said leaves your ship," she atoned.

"Thanks," Jane offered with a wary smile.

"Shepard. I have Jeff's porn collection and a list of creditable therapists at the ready, should you still wish to send them to his mother," EDI offered over the comm. There was something in her voice inflections that told Jane, the AI wasn't happy either.

Try as she might, Shepard snorted and started laughing so hard, her bladder was about to betray her. "Check mate. Thanks, EDI," she praised the odd humor EDI had been developing and ran to the women's head.

When she returned, the privateer and her pilot were nearly forehead to forehead discussing flight maneuvers and bragging what each other had done over the years. Joker had a few up on Green, but he seemed impressed with her resume, nonetheless.

She also noted, Green laughing maybe a tad much at his jokes, leaning in to listen, touching his arm, and letting her now unpinned hair fall onto his bare forearm.

Huh. She wondered if that was why EDI was so quick to defend her against Joker. Interesting… The upside, Gabby wasn't going to kill Ken.

Jane walked around the area, engaging in small talk with her skeleton crew. She missed everyone that had left, even Jack and Miranda. She also missed some of her crew from the SR-1. Although, those also held some darker thoughts she went out of her way to avoid.

By the end of the evening, she was beyond exhausted. She wished everyone a goodnight, and thought to herself as she made her way to the lift, her pilot was going to get lucky tonight. He may have sucked at poker, but when it comes to having another, very attractive pilot to spend time with, he had an ace up his sleeve.

_Good for you, Joker. Enjoy it while it lasts._

ƸӜƷ

Sleep came fast that night, as did her alarm at zero six hundred Alliance HQ time, the following morning.

Grudgingly, Jane crawled out of bed, and ambled off to her shower.

EDI, always aware, chimed in as she was rinsing her hair. "Shepard. I have secured comm links to Alliance HQ. If anyone is to try and hack communication, they would not get past the initial ping – the link would be severed and your whereabouts will remain unknown."

"Thanks, EDI," she said through a stream of water coming down over her face. "I'll be ready at zero seven hundred, sharp."

Very well. Logging you out."

After getting dried, dressed, and inhaling a couple energy bars, along with a large bottled water, Jane was ready to link up with Admiral Hackett. Her diplomacy skills were about to be put through the wringer.

The model ship case went dark, as the entire block turned into a vid screen. She stood at-ease, waiting for the link to be accepted. The screen lit and Admiral Hackett had come into view.

"Admiral Hackett, sir. Good morning," she greeted, and she knew he didn't miss it, Jane had not saluted him. She remained at-ease.

"Commander. I trust all is well?" he asked cordially.

"Sir, we'll know soon enough," she replied. The confused expression he wore was not unexpected. She was choosing her words carefully.

This was it. All or nothing, Shepard.

"I see," was his reply. He shifted in his chair, and leaned forward, his elbows on his desk. "Before we get started, what's your position? We have no trace of the Normandy."

Shepard took a cleansing breath. "The Normandy is a ghost at the moment, sir. She is intact, and repaired since returning from the Omega 4 Relay."

"Why are we unable to trace the ship?" he asked calmly, but she could hear the irritation in his tone.

"Because I've decided to block all channels, and paths with the ability to ping her, sir." She responded with equal calm. Her jumbled nerves said otherwise, but as long as she appeared in control, that was fine.

"Shepard, I don't have to remind you, the Normandy is an Alliance—,"

Abruptly, and coolly, she interrupted the Admiral. "The SR-1 had been Alliance property, sir. The SR-2 was built and owned by Cerberus, which is now, _my ship_," she firmly reminded him, countering his claims. "I'd also like to warn you, if anyone so much as attempts a hack code to locate my whereabouts, all communications will be cut, and I remain a ghost with _my ship_, for as long as need be.

Hackett was fuming. Admittedly, she was impressed by how well he remained professional. She watched as he sat back in his seat and folded his hands together in front of him.

"What is it that you want, Shepard?" he asked, and then added. "But make no mistake, I'll hear you out, though I offer no promises to whatever this is you are attempting."

Steeling herself she took up the same relaxed position he had, sitting back in her chair, hands folded in front of her. "I have a list of concessions before I agree to turn myself in. And before you comment, also understand, I'm not _trying _to do anything. Either it is, or it isn't going to happen. If it's the latter of the two, these negotiations would be moot, regardless."

He nodded, "Continue."

May as well start with the biggest news. "I'm pregnant."

The look on his face was—well there was nothing discernible to read. Rather than let it rattle her, she pressed forward. "I am due in sixteen weeks, give or take. I've already made legal arrangements for my daughter," she began, but the Admiral finally did react with a disjointed grunt, and it stopped her in her tracks, if only for a breath. "Her older brother and father will take her home after she is medically cleared, so that I might stand trial, or whatever it is the Alliance has planned for me."

Her pause gave him an opening. "Is that all?"

She shook her head, and moved forward. "Not quite. Doctor Chakwas has agreed to be my personal physician during the rest of my pregnancy, as well as my after-care."

"And?" he encouraged. "How long _exactly_ is this list, Shepard?"

"Not much longer," she assured. "The father of my baby—I want him there for her birth. He is to come upon Chakwas' medical opinion, when my time is close. He's not to miss the birth of his child. After, he and our baby are to be given safe passage back to the Citadel."

"Who is the father?" he asked pointedly.

Jane searched the bottom of the well for her reserved resolve, feeling this is where they may have a glitch in the system. This could be the one factor that left her out in space, as a ghost forever on the run.

"Thane Krios," was all she offered. Judging by Hackett's obvious tension, he knew about her Drell lover already.

"Absolutely not. You ask too much of me, and the Alliance, Shepard. We cannot have a known galactic assassin walking the halls of HQ."

He knew more than she'd assumed, though it didn't matter. She was not budging on this. "Sir, please do not force my hand."

"Force your hand? Dammit, Shepard. Just what hand do you believe you have, that I can be forced with?" he challenged.

Her anger bubbled up and threatened to come out in a very unprofessional temper tantrum. Picking up her bottled water, she drank it down to the last drop, sat the bottle down, thought about Keelan, and it worked. She had found her calm again.

Entering in a few codes to her personal omni-tool, she looked back at the Admiral, who was now shooting icy glares at the screen.

"Back when you asked me to do _you_ a _favor _and rescue Amanda Kenson from the Batarians, you did so before we cleaned my ship of Cerberus listening devices and cameras," she informed him, and looked up to see if he was following her. "Therefore, our entire conversation had been recorded, video and audio.

"And then there was the mission itself. My hard suit is wired with an action cam, as well as a vitals lead, so that my crew will immediately know if we need backup groundside, or if my health is in jeopardy.

"That being said, I have a couple vids for you to view."

She tapped the omni-tool to start, and it played out her conversation with him in her quarters. The second vid played out from the start of her rescue efforts, up until the time she was knocked out and drugged by Doctor Kenson. The cam resumed after she'd escaped and donned her armor. Even with the time missing while she was unconscious, Admiral Hackett was in deeper shit, than she was, and she knew it.

And he did as well. Between the pale pallor of his skin, and the furious hardline of his mouth, she knew her final card gave her a winning hand.

"Call me back on this channel in two hours. I'll have your answer," he said gruffly.

"No," was her only reply.

"No?" he asked, shocked.

"No. Answer me now, or all bets are off, this gets aired galactic wide, and I have my Spectre position with the counsel that makes me untouchable, since I am no longer Alliance," she countered firmly, brooking no leeway with her demands.

The admiral punched in several messages in quick succession from his terminal. Within minutes, pings were sounding off, all within moments of each other. He read through his replies and then looked back up at Jane, who'd been waiting somewhat patiently.

"You'll have _all _of your concessions, Shepard," he informed her. "When can we expect you, and the Normandy?"

She punched in a command on her terminal and his own pinged once more. "That will be a complete document with everything we covered here during this meeting. Please read it over, sign it with a witness, and send it to the address provided in the attachment."

"Thought of everything, I see. I've always known you were not to be trifled with. That's why you rose in the ranks so quickly," he awkwardly praised her. "I hope once all of this is over, Commander, we can go back to a respectful working relationship."

"As do I, Sir," she admitted honestly. "I wouldn't be willing to offer myself up if I didn't believe in the Alliance, and what it stands for."

She watched as he read through the document and called over his assistant to witness the signing, and she signed it as well. Two more pings later, Jane had all she needed to land at Alliance HQ, securely knowing her baby would come into this world, safe and sound.

ƸӜƷ

When he was given this assignment, he thought it was a joke. He was being punked. He also knew the high-ups were likely punishing him for losing his entire squad over a poor decision he'd made on his last assignment.

James Vega, babysitter to the great Commander Shepard. Who'd ever guessed?

_Not him. Not ever._

He'd been one of Commander Shepard's minders since her arrest. The woman – the living legend he'd heard so much about was not at all what he'd expected. She could be snarky, her quick wit disarming. Also, she was street smart like no other.

He watched with quiet curiosity while the big brass would debrief her. She'd spent hours-days-weeks, answering their repetitive questions. The woman never missed a beat, never slipped up or deviated from her answers.

There were times he could see the vein in her neck swell and twitch as her jaw tightened, dealing with the redundant badgering. To her credit, she was like a biotic shield, and all the shit they'd toss at her, bounced off and often blew up in their own faces.

Along with several other traits he'd noticed about her, she was shrewd, no-nonsense, and unyielding. Hackett adhered to her demands prior to turning herself in. The coup she pulled with the higher-ups had been unbelievable. Even if he had witnessed the negotiations in person, he's not entirely sure he'd believe it now. The Alliance was as much at her mercy, as she was theirs.

Constant surveillance on the commander made him feel troubled and even a little sick. Protecting her from the Batarians seemed way too convenient, and he wasn't buying it. She had something on someone, or many others. If he were to guess, there was a high ranking official in her debt, and likely, also in a world of shit if she chose to play the right cards.

They were walking on eggshells around her half the time, and even though she was _technically_ under arrest, she had the cushiest jail cell ever. She also had her own personal physician; he didn't want to think about that one. The reasons for her needing her own doc were still hard to swallow.

_The commander is pregnant. This issue is to be kept under wraps. Understood, lieutenant? _

Without further explanation, Admiral Hackett gave his trademark glare of command, and once James acknowledged his orders, the Admiral nodded and walked away, leaving him in a daze of, _what the fuck?_

Week twelve: He watched as Shepard's belly grew, and damn—did it grow! Doctor Chakwas had been doing weekly exams now, and concern colored her features.

"Commander, you must learn to release the stress. Your blood pressure is far too high for my comfort," the doc chided, but not unkindly.

It was obvious to James, Shepard and the doc were close. He didn't like having to be in the room during exams, but at least they let him stay on an opposite side of the screen. That would be above and beyond, as far as he was concerned.

Shepard laughed, which peaked his interest. She rarely laughed at anything, even his flirty jokes or anecdotes from his recruitment days. He was happy if she cracked an amused grin. Considering her predicament, he figured he'd broke through, even if only a little.

"Tell the brass to let me go, have my baby in peace with her father, and maybe my blood pressure will drop," she said dryly. "They can put me in time-out afterwards."

_The father. _Nothing's been mentioned about the father of Shepard's baby. James poked around but it was as classified as you could get. Why though? Maybe it was some galactic crime lord or, he laughed to himself, maybe even the Shadow Broker. Why else would this be so buried and on the down-low?

"Yes, well," the doc stammered a bit. "That will be half remedied soon enough, true?"

"Not even close," Shepard said sourly. "Fuck an Asari, and get a _good-on-ya_—"

The doc shushed the Commander softly and changed the subject. "Now, we really should take another urinalysis and blood test. Stay on your left side as often as possible, and _stop _letting them stress you!"

Shepard snorted and then laughed bitterly. "Sure doc, could you make that a medical order? _Stop_ stressing the pregnant prisoner!"

_Mierda! _So close to learning more about this illusive baby-daddy.

"Lieutenant," the doc addressed him, bringing him back from his eavesdropping. "Please see to it that she avoids altercations. She is far too wound up, and it's not healthy for her nor the baby."

"Uh…sure doc, but," he started uncomfortably. "You have met her, right?" He couldn't help the cheeky grin that played on his lips. The doc also appeared to be slightly amused, but quickly recovered herself.

"Yes, yes I have. My plea is likely in vain, and don't get yourself hurt making too much of an effort."

"Got it, doc," he said, this time fully grinning.

Week fourteen: Commander Shepard had been a caged bear. She snapped at everyone, from Admiral Hackett, to the unlucky bastard that brought her meals by.

James however, stayed clear of the _very _pregnant women. Far enough away, not to get burned by her ire, and yet, close enough to keep an eye on her.

He didn't feel like her guard at this point. He felt like her protector. She was slow, awkward, and very, very uncomfortable. Chakwas had reassured her it would only be a couple more weeks. Shepard hadn't seemed to care about her due date; there was something else, something big she was waiting for.

James felt like pieces of this Shepard puzzle were about to fall into place.

Week Fifteen: Security had been beefed up in the wing Shepard was housed in. Alliance headquarters was abuzz with sly whispers and those who passed by him, gave James the oddest glances.

He'd been called into Admiral Hackett's office. Entering the reception area, he waited while an assistant announced his arrival. "You can go in now, lieutenant."

James nodded, and walked with purpose, mostly curious about the hastily scheduled meeting. He stood in front of Hackett's desk and saluted, waiting for acknowledgement.

"At ease, Vega," the Admiral said without looking up. He shifted a pile of datapads into a neat stack, then stood from his chair. James slyly watched as his superior walked over to the wall of windows, observing nothing in particular.

Out of nowhere, he spoke as if they were already engaged in conversation. "The baby's father will be arriving at twenty-two hundred hours. We've reinforced security measures," he informed James. "You are _not _to let this—man—alone," his tone firm, he turned and glared directly at him, his eyes hard, and the duality was weird, he also looked…worried. "Consider him a high security risk,"

James stood at attention and saluted crisply. "Yes Sir!" As quick as that, he'd been dismissed, left feeling even more curious.

Who in the hell did she make this baby with? High security risk?

Thinking back, he realized his joke about who the father could be, may not be so far off now.

Taking long, purposeful strides back to Shepard's quarters, he turned the corner and nearly ran headlong into a higher ranking officer. He took a step back and saluted the major. "Sorry sir," he said hurriedly. "Uh, I have to get to my command post."

"Noted lieutenant," the major said with a curt nod. As James was about to continue on, the major spoke up. "Is she—what I mean is," the officer stammered hesitantly. "Never mind. Carry-on lieutenant."

James couldn't help but notice the queer expression on the major's face. He chose to let the officer's strange questioning go and simply nodded. He picked up the pace before he was caught away from his post any longer.

He knocked three times, sharply, and entered Shepard's small apartment.

"Hey, Commander, There's—," he started to say and stopped dead in his tracks. This was a sight to see. The Commander was in a dress, a maternity dress. Quickly, he realized the colors and patterns were from Mexico—his own heritage. "_Bella madre_," he said, followed by a low whistle. "You must have made quite the impression to be gifted that dress."

He watched her brow rise questioningly, but then she relaxed and smiled. "Luis," she said fondly." I rented a remake of a classic twentieth century Jeep from him when I was visiting the Chihuahuan Desert."

Why had she been in Mexico? It couldn't have been too long ago, if she was given such a thoughtful gift. She had to have been pregnant already.

"That is one lucky niña, Commander. Those are handmade, not just the stitching, but also the artwork. It's said, they are blessed."

He watched as she smoothed her hands over the fabric covering her very pregnant belly. Her melancholy smile made him feel like he was invading a very private moment, and they were the only two standing there.

Shifting from foot to foot, James switched tack; anything to bring her back from whatever secretive moment she was reliving. "So, you wearing that for your visitor arriving soon?"

She stiffened.

_Joder! _Guess that was the wrong subject to bring up. "Sorry," he murmured. "I didn't like the sad expression you had, so I…well, anyway. Guess I'd better see if they're expecting anything new of me, other than what I've already been doing."

Silence ensued, making him fidget even more. She walked over to the window, and quietly gazed at the transports coming and going, he decided it was a good time as any to slip outside of her apartment.

And what he saw coming down the hall made him think of action movies he'd seen. The most treacherous criminals would be escorted into high security facilities with a contingent of highly armored guards surrounding the dangerous prisoner.

Two rows of guards, four on either side, walked synchronized with a single man, an alien, centered between them. James ignored the guards on high alert and studied the man. He'd never seen one before, but he knew from his training, this man was a Drell.

_No way. _

Examining the alien closer, he realized he was no ordinary Drell, this man was deadly. Soundless footfalls, frictionless movements, and his eyes moved infinitesimally, seeing everything in his path, noting exits, windows, airshafts, and all who stood on the sidelines as they passed by. His pride evident, yet subtle, he held his head straight forward, never missing a step with his escorts.

_An Assassin._

Shepard was loca or impressive. He hadn't made up his mind yet. He couldn't be the father though, could he? Perhaps a lover, stepping in while she was already pregnant and the previous relationship had went bad.

The layers of this mystery kept piling on.

Vega stood at attention as the formation came closer to her apartment door. Admiral Hackett was personally overseeing this visit. Another admiral walked side by side with him. _Anderson. _He'd met the man only a few times_. _He knew some of the history between Shepard and the Admiral.

This just got a whole lot more interesting.

**ƸӜƷ**

Thank you all for stopping by, adding to alerts, reviews, and favorites. I am having so much fun with this story, and I hope that you are too.

**And lastly:** I like to make stuff up. The dress in the story, is not any true Mexican lore. I wanted something nice from Luis, and to make Shepard laugh, or embarrassed, likely both. :)


	7. Trip to the loo, my darlin'

**Chapter Seven:** Trip to the loo, my darlin'

**Beta: CCBug.** The master untangler of master messes! I'm a huge fan of her writing. She has an amazing Shepard/Kaidan fic (Told after ME3) **A Future Earned**.

**Disclaimer - BioWare Owns.** Any events, locations or dialogue not canon to the game, are my own creation, because I like to make stuff up.

**ƸӜƷ**

Shepard and her Drell were given one hour together, and James was their babysitter as well as warden.

_Just fucking great. _

Admiral Hackett instructed him that James was _not, _under any circumstances, to leave Shepard's living quarters.

_Awkward much? _

Not trying to see, but unable to avoid his peripheral vision, James watched with a perverse interest, as the Drell and the Commander stood facing one another, eyes intimately focused, and said…nothing. The alien had reached out and held both of Shepard's hands in his.

Adding insult to injury, and feeling like an utter ass, James cleared his throat. "Not that I care either way, but…the brass said no physical contact."

Shepard sighed and took an awkward step back away from her visitor. James watched as she rolled her shoulders, seeming to relieve some tension and then turned to face him. With a roll of her eyes, she shook her head. "Two cameras, full audio feed and a towering mountain of a marine as my babysitter and they're still worried about Thane and I holding hands? It's a bit much, don't you think?"

James worked his jaw, grinding his teeth in the process. The Drell was an unknown, but he trusted Shepard. "I know Loca, but my ass would be tossed in the brig, and not a nice cushy one like yours."

She snorted. "A gilded cage is _still_ a cage, Vega. Don't let the private shower fool ya – it still sucks."

"Sucks more when you have fifty naked men showering with you," Vega said with a shudder.

"Soap on a rope, Vega. My best advice should you ever be tossed in the brig," Jane offered with a coy grin.

"Anyway…" James said, trying to clear the image of prison showers from his mind. He briefly pointed to the Drell. "You gonna introduce us or what? Or should I just keep calling him 'the drell' in my mind?."

The Drell inclined his head, displaying a formal greeting, and there was a faint quirk of his lips, seemingly amused. Good, James thought, at least Mr. Deadly seemed to have a sense of humor. That, or maybe he was happily planning to kill him with his own boxers. That'd be a real pisser.

Vega watched as Shepard extended her arms and did a strange balancing act as she sat herself down on the small couch in her apartment. "Thane, Lieutenant James Vega, Vega, this is Thane Krios. And before you ask, or attempted to work it out on your own. Yes, he is the father of our baby."

_Well, that answers that._

Krios extended his hand, "I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

_Was this dude for real? _

James reached out and took Mr. Deadly's hand. He thought to pull a little power-play and give the Drell a shake befitting a marine. His tactic had been handed back to him, tenfold. The Drell didn't match Vega's strength, but he knew where to put pressure, rendering his mobility, and his fingers went limp.

_Well played. _

"Damn, Krios!" James exclaimed while shaking out the numbness in his fingertips. "You gotta teach me that one. That was slick!"

Both men looked over at Shepard, who was chuckling, and James assumed it was at him. "Yeah, yeah, Loca. Laugh it up. I still wanna learn how to do that!"

Krios let loose a soft laugh as well until Shepard became dead quiet and her expression turned from amused into frustrated. "What is it, Siha?" Thane asked with concern.

James watched as the Drell dropped to a knee trying to assess if anything was wrong.

In the nearly four months James had spent with Shepard, he'd picked up on some of her tells. This time, she was embarrassed, and he knew why. He couldn't stop the small sigh that escaped his lips. An embarrassed Commander Shepard, also meant the caged bear was about to be let loose.

"Hey, Krios," Vega called for his attention. "Might want to help her to the head."

Shepard leered at Vega. He knew she wasn't really mad at him, even so, the grizzly bite still left virtual marks on his ass. Her glares at him calmed quickly as the Drell took matters into hand.

With gentle care and a deft touch, Krios brought Shepard to her feet and slipped an arm around her waist. James wasn't sure what sort of magic the Drell had over Shepard, but he knew one thing for sure; he wanted Krios to stay. Shepard was mush in her assassin's hands. She leaned on him for support, something she'd never do with him, or anyone here at HQ.

Already with an understanding, the Drell missed nothing, he'd also realize they had a modicum of privacy in the bathroom. There were no cams or listening devices, giving the couple a few minutes without HQ watching their every move.

James chuckled to himself. If the Drell could escape through the four inch exhaust fan, more power to him; he earned his departure. Though, he'd never leave Loca, which had been more than obvious. That alien had it bad.

"Lieutenant," the graveled vocal tones from Mr. Deadly drew his attention. "Where might I find a change of clothing for Shepard?"

Vega pointed over at the wardrobe next to the commander's bed. "In the drawers, top, womanly things, second down, t-shirts, and a few pairs of training shorts. Lately, she's always overheated," he said with a shrug. "Must be a pregnancy thing. Doc says it's normal."

The Drell inclined his head. "My thanks."

And James watched as Shepard's man carefully chose items for her to change into.

"No problem man, I'll…" James started, as he plucked a pack of sanitizer wipes from a side table shelf. He wiped the couch where Shepard had been sitting, and tossed the wipe in the garbage can.

James laughed, covering his discomfiture. "My post is glamorous."

"I would gladly trade positions with you," murmured the Drell as he reentered the bathroom.

Krios closed the door behind him, leaving James feeling like an insensitive prick.

ƸӜƷ

Placing Shepard's change of clothing on a shelf, Thane reached for her, bringing her into a caring embrace. He stroked her hair, and murmured how much he had missed her into her ear. "Siha. These months apart have been difficult. More for you, than me."

Irreconcilable guilt plagued him during the months they had been separated. His Siha had been alone during a time he should have been there for her. He could be here now, and although making up for lost time would be impossible, Thane vowed to make the best of their limited time available to them.

Shepard pressed her forehead onto his shoulder. "Thane. I love you, and I couldn't be happier that you're here, but if I do not get cleaned up and changed, I'm going to burst into tears. My bladder and these damn hormones conspire against me."

"Let me help you undress and shower," he offered, and began to untie the material atop one of her shoulders of the sundress. He paused when Jane's hand flew up and grabbed his wrist, stopping him from undressing her.

"I—you've not seen my body for months," she said nervously. Sighing, she placed her free hand over her belly. "It hasn't been a flattering change."

Thane pressed his lips into her hair and smiled. "Siha. The extranet has been very informative, not that it matters. I see _you, _and our daughter. Nothing more."

And she cried. Obviously frustrated with herself, she gave a push against his chest. "Krios. You don't play fair, always saying the perfect thing with precision timing."

Touching her chin with his fingertips, he gently lifted her gaze to meet his and gave his best half smile, "Does this mean I can undress you now?"

"Fine," she reluctantly agreed. Releasing his wrist she let her arms fall to her sides so that he could continue. "Remember, you've been warned."

"Duly noted," he affirmed.

As her dress pooled at her feet, he regarded her body. Her little innie had turned into an outie, and angry reddish-purple marks had formed across her skin, on her lower abdomen. Knowing that despite all those changes her body had undergone, inside, his daughter was preparing to enter the world; he could only see perfection.

"You are every bit as beautiful as the day we met. I will cherish the memories."

ƸӜƷ

Week Sixteen: Mr. Deadly had been allowed to join Shepard for meals, and an extra hour each evening. The brass let up on the no physical contact, a little anyway. James felt less uncomfortable with the general hand holding, brief embraces, but the intense gazing at one another; that made him feel like an invader. These two had something very real, something he could barely fathom.

Week Sixteen, three days, at zero nine hundred hours: As scheduled, doctor Chakwas came to examine Shepard. Her due date had come and gone three days prior. The Commander had ordered her daughter to be born, James couldn't help but chuckle. Krios, to his credit, was able to hide his amusement, mostly.

"Commander. Have you had any contractions?" asked the doc.

Vega's ears perked up and he decidedly paid more attention to what was going on behind the medical screen.

"Only the random ones you told me were—something, hicks?"

"Braxton," Vega shouted over the screen.

A small pillow flew over the screen and landed on the floor. "Butt-out," Jane commanded. "Or I'll make you watch birthing vids with me."

"Butting. Out," James agreed. No way was he watching those. He knew she wasn't bluffing.

_Sadistic pregnant woman._

The doc cleared her throat. "If you two are quite finished. Shepard, you are four centimeters dilated. I believe you are indeed, in labor."

Eleven hundred hours: James escorted Mr. Deadly and Shepard while she walked up and down the corridor outside her room. The doc said it could help to progress her labor. He was impressed with the pace she kept.

Thirteen hundred hours: The doc said Shepard had dilated two more centimeters, and that everything was progressing well.

Listening to the commander curse, things were not developing fast enough. Her contractions were now steady at ten minutes apart. She would lock her jaw and force her feet to keep moving.

Until…James slipped and fell on his ass. His combat boot had glistened with something wet, and the odor was none too pleasant either.

Shepard stopped in her tracks and announced that she thought her water had broken.

Gross. He considered telling Krios, his baby, his job to clean up after her.

Fifteen hundred hours: Damn, Shepard could string a coherent line of expletives under the worst of circumstances. No one within range was safe.

Nineteen hundred hours: All James could hear was, "_Push!"_ Followed by more yelling, more threats, mixed with oaths of love and begging for it to be over.

Twenty-one hundred and a half hours: A cry sounded through the tiny efficiency apartment. A new voice wailed, announcing her arrival.

Incredulous, James was actually excited to see the little niña. Her cries quieted and all he could hear were soft whispers, the voices in awe of the little bundle.

A half an hour later, Krios walked out from behind the screen with a tightly bundled baby. "Shepard has fallen asleep. Would you like to meet Keelan?"

Gingerly, Krios held out the baby for James to take. "Hells yeah, man," he said enthusiastically as he reached out for the tiny babe. "I guess I shouldn't say hell. Damn!"

"She is a half hour old. I believe your vocabulary lesson will go unnoticed."

"Right," James said sheepishly, and caringly took the baby into his arms. He looked from the little niña to her father. "Hey man. I know this may sound weird, but I was a little freaked out, wondering what she'd look like," He peered back down at the little, plump face. "She's beautiful."

And James meant it. Her skin was peachy and soft. Her eyes overlarge for a human infant, but rather than looking peculiar, she looked…angelic. Bright blue irises were framed with a very dark ring. Some humans had an outer ring around the color of their eyes, but little Niña's were thicker, making the blue more brilliant.

James noticed her tuft of unruly, dark auburn hair, similar to Shepard's. It curled in all sorts of directions.

Faint patterns of Drell markings blended with her human skin. At first glance, he hadn't noticed it. The motifs were similar, but not exact to her father's.

"Extraordinarily so," Krios reverently agreed.

Reluctantly, Vega handed the baby back to her father. There was something about this little one, something special. "You two are blessed. My abuela would have scooped her up, and you'd have had to beg to get her back."

Krios held his daughter to his chest, and knelt in the center of the room. Bowing his head, he prayed.

_Arashu, Goddess of Motherhood and Protection._

_I bring to you, Keelan._

_Daughter of your daughters. _

_Soul of your soul. _

_Flesh of my flesh_

_Flesh of her mother._

_Guide her, and _

_Embrace her innocence._

_I pray to thee, Arashu._

_Protect her when we cannot._

_. _

James watched, and in the silence, he added a little prayer of his own, asking his abuela to watch over the little niña.

**ƸӜƷ**

Thank you, to all that have read, reviewed, added to favs and follows, or just stopped by! Feel free to tell me what you think so far. I can take it!


	8. Home Videos

**Home Videos**

Keelan was now five weeks old. The Alliance, much to their dismay, moved Shepard into a larger apartment with a proper bedroom, rather than the efficiency she'd resided in prior to the baby's arrival.

Her assassin, for all intents and purpose, moved in with mom and baby. Another situation the Alliance brass was not thrilled over.

Keelan had been a fussy baby the first week. She had not taken to Jane's breast milk. After some trial and error, Doctor Chakwas realized the little babe had a lactose intolerance and had been switched to a soy-based formula. Jane had been sad about it at first, but practicality settled in—she would not be able to breast feed for very long, and Keelan, along with Thane, would be leaving for the Citadel soon.

Without her.

"Are you sure you have everything, even Karin's list of do's and don'ts?" Shepard asked Thane with nervous concern. "I mean, there are like a ridiculous amount of things she cannot eat before certain ages, and since we're both able to eat anything organic, she may be a little different than a pure human or Drell baby—"

Shepard's anxious rambling stopped when Thane chuckled, his amusement apparent.

"I'm glad you are so calm about all of this! Have you ever raised a half human-Drell baby? No, no you haven't, and neither have I!"

"Siha," he said soothingly. "She is a baby. According to three doctors, including Chakwas, and a flown in pediatrician, she has been given a clean bill of health, based on both species."

Jane tossed her hands up in frustration. "She's healthy compared to a human baby and healthy for a Drell baby, but what does anyone know of one like her! She is all fused into one—one"

Just then, both parents turned to the make-shift bassinette. The melodic little sounds coming from Keelan had them both awestruck.

"You think that means she is okay?" Jane asked. "It sounds…sweet, and happy. I think."

Thane couldn't stop his grin. "She is cooing. Kolyat had been a week older before he cooed for the first time, that we noticed."

"So, this is a happy sound?" Shepard asked curiously. "Are you sure—maybe she's hungry, or needs a new nappy, or." She paused, took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm being silly, huh?"

Positioning himself behind her, Thane wrapped his arms around Jane and nuzzled his lips against her neck. His whisper was kind, and not at all condescending.

"You are a new mother, and it is normal for you to have concerns," he said sincerely. "Cooing is her way of communicating, finding her voice, and yes, she seems very happy and content at the moment."

Jane relaxed her posture and let herself lean into him. His strong arms were deceiving. He'd fainted twice now due to lack of oxygen to his bloodstream. The coughing and raspy breaths had her on full alert, but she tried to hide the vigil she'd been keeping over him.

Thane had very little time left.

Shepard let the back of her head rest on Thane's shoulder, her voice, even to her, sounded wispy. "When do Drell develop their perfect memory?"

"Very young, Siha," he told her, and then pressed his lips to her hair. "She will remember us if her human side does not weaken the ability."

"I hope not," she wished aloud. "We could make her some vids."

That afternoon, Shepard, Thane, and Keelan were stars in several short home vids, so that Keelan would have an archive, hers alone, so she never forgot her parents.

**O~O**

This is the end of part one to, **A Brother's Love**.

I will start part two of the two part series after I am back home in England. Flying out Friday the 12 th, and give me a few days of jet-lag, and I should be back in Business.

I hope you've all enjoyed the story thus far. I am having a great time with it, and have an equal amount of chapters for part II.

Thanks to all that have read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story.

See you on the other side!


End file.
